Orange Star High School The Legacy Continues
by DBZAngelX
Summary: [TP] Living life as a normal teen is practically impossible when your name is Pan. Documentaries, your average high school witch, and jealously every which way. High school couldn't be more confusing.
1. Just another Day at Orange Star

**Orange Star High School- The Legacy Continues...  
**  
A/N: Just a quick note. This takes place at a time when Pan is in high school. Trunks, Goten, and Bra also attend Orange Star and obviously their ages have been changed. Pan- 17, Trunks- 18, Goten- 18, Bra- 16. Also, I have added a new character of my own. His name's Eraser and he's the child of Sharpner and Erasa; age 17. And in case you didn't read the summary, this is a Trunks/Pan pairing. Okay, enough of my rambling, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 1- Just another Day at Orange Star  
  
Pan hurled her blue backpack over her shoulders and made her way over to the gym where the results of last week's basketball try outs were to be posted. Pan crossed her fingers and hoped she had made it. Knowing her current good terms she was on with the school though, she wouldn't doubt if she had made it...  
  
She scanned the list looking for her name. _Son Pan, Son Pan, can I get a Son Pan?!_ She asked herself. She stopped as she got toward the end of the list where 'Son Pan' was listed. She smiled and shifted her backpack, making her way toward the school cafeteria. Ignoring the current stares from some of the sophomore guys, she quickly made her way to her usual table and sat down.  
  
"Hey guys!" Pan greeted them cheerfully.  
  
Goten raised an eyebrow and looked to his best friend Trunks. "She's too happy today, we must have did something wrong."  
  
Trunks chuckled lightly as Pan glared at her uncle.  
  
"No, I'll let you take a guess though."  
  
Bra looked at her sandwich her mother had packed and frowned. "I don't know but what the heck did mom fix me?!"  
  
Pan groaned, noticing that none of her friends were paying attention to what she wanted to say.  
  
"Come on! Someone guess!" She yelled.  
  
Goten shrugged and put a very big helping of food in his mouth. "I mon't mo."  
  
Pan rolled her eyes. "Chew Goten. Chew."  
  
Goten chewed his food and swallowed. "I said, I don't know."  
  
Trunks pulled his lunch out of his backpack and ripped it open. "Uh, you passed your science test?"  
  
"Well yeah, but that's not what I wanted to say..."   
  
Bra continued to stare at her food. "Guys, I think this _thing_ is moving!"  
  
Goten nearly spit out his food as he looked at Bra's lunch bag which was squirming around. Bra's eyes went wide as she grabbed his fork and began stabbing at it furiously. Trunks watched in horror and thoughts of what Pan wanted to say were forgotten.  
  
"Die! Die! Die!" Bra called out, stabbing her bag with Goten's fork.  
  
Goten frowned as he looked at her stab at her bag with his fork. "I was using that you know."  
  
Bra stabbed the bag one last time before handing it back to Goten. "Here, I think its dead."  
  
Goten took the fork and stared at it blankly. Trunks' face went pale as he looked down at his lunch, one that Bulma had made as well. Without another thought, he dumped it into the garbage near by.  
  
"I think I'll _buy_ my lunch today," He stated, standing up, "Coming Bra?"  
  
Bra shook her head. "I don't think I can even eat any more."  
  
Trunks shrugged and started off for the lunch line just as Eraser walked over. Pan groaned as the blonde senior made his way over. He took a seat next to Pan.  
  
"What's up beautiful?" He asked, giving a cheesy smile and rapping his arms around her.  
  
Pan rolled her eyes and suppressed the urge to punch him in the face. "I'm fine, but if you don't remove your hands from around me, I don't think you're going to be fine."  
  
Paling a bit, he removed his arms and put them behind his head. "Whatever you say, but I know that you care inside."  
  
_Who does this guy think he is anyway, Romeo? Not every girl throws herself at him, at least not this girl._ Pan thought to herself. She looked over at Bra who was currently batting her eyes continuously, trying to get Eraser to notice her. Pan sighed to herself in spite of her best friend. She'd probably never get him by doing that. Then again, the sleazeball did go after every girl who laid an eye on him.  
  
Pan's thoughts were interrupted as Trunks walked over to the table with three plates full of food. He wore a frown on his face as he sat down next to Goten.  
  
"They wouldn't even let me have a fourth helping!" He remarked. "I swear this school's getting cheaper and cheaper. I heard when Gohan went here; they served him six helpings."  
  
Goten nodded and continued eating. "Yeah, I know. That's why I usually have mom fix my lunch. Besides," He added, sticking out his tough, "This stuff isn't half as good as mom's food!"  
  
Bra snapped out of her dream-like state for a moment to roll her eyes at Goten. "Just be glad you don't get served food that moves!"  
  
Goten laughed along with everyone at the table except for Eraser who hadn't been at the table earlier.  
  
"Did I miss something?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing much," Pan commented, "Just your average radio-active food waste."

------------------------------------------------------------------

This ends Chapter 1. If it seems like it's going nowhere, it will later. Right now I'm just giving you the feel of it you could say! Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks!


	2. Tutoring Plans

**Orange Star High School- The Legacy Continues...**

A/N: Just a quick note. This takes place at a time when Pan is in high school. Trunks, Goten, and Bra also attend Orange Star and obviously their ages have been changed. Pan- 17, Trunks- 18, Goten- 18, Bra- 16. Also, I have added a new character of my own. His name's Eraser and he's the child of Sharpner and Erasa; age 17. And in case you didn't read the summary, this is a Trunks/Pan pairing.

Chapter 2- Tutoring Plans

The school bell sounded and the five friends walked out of the cafeteria and headed for class. Bra met up with Markie, Eraser's sister, and the two started off for C Building where the junior classes were. Trunks, Goten, Eraser, and Pan continued on to math class.

Goten groaned before walking in the door and turned to Trunks. "Uh, mind if I borrow your homework."

Trunks turned to his friend and crossed his arms. "I thought you said that you wouldn't copy off me anymore!"

"I was in junior high!" Goten pleaded. "You know I was just saying that, come on, please!"

Pan walked past the two and shook her head at Goten. "Why don't you try doing your homework for once?"

"I had a date!" Goten replied.

Pan groaned and walked into the classroom. Hanging around these people was going to end in her getting a very bad headache. She took her seat in the back of the room and pulled out her homework.

The final bell rung and their math teacher, Mr. Toriyama cleared his throat for the class to quite down.

"Everyone please hand your homework to the front."

Goten shot a look at Trunks who only looked at his friend sympathetically. Goten sighed and mentally punched himself. Boy was he in trouble when he got home.

Mr. Toriyama collected the papers and ran through them quickly, noticing Goten's paper missing. He looked toward the black haired teen who merely smiled goofily. He shook his head and started class.

Thirty-five minutes later, the bell rung, dismissing everyone from math class and assigning them off to their next class. Mr. Toriyama sat at his desk correcting papers for the passing period. He looked up quickly at Goten and Pan who still remained in the class along with Trunks who was waiting on them.

"Goten, Pan, I'd like to see you two for a moment," He spoke.

Trunks looked at his two friends and grabbed his bag. "I'll meet you guys in gym."

Goten nodded and watched him leave the classroom. Pan stuffed her math book into her backpack and wondered what Mr. Toriyama wanted. She was considered his favorite student so she couldn't possibly be in trouble could she? She made her way toward the front of the class along with Goten who lagged behind her.

Mr. Toriyama shifted his glassed and stared at the two teens. "I've noticed a pattern in Goten's performance." He paused. "Some days he does his homework while other times he doesn't. It would seem every time we have algebraic equations as an assignment, Mr. Son doesn't do his homework. Therefore, I'm assuming that he might be struggling in this area. Am I correct Mr. Son?"

Goten nodded in awe. How had he known?

Mr. Toriyama pushed his glasses up his nose and looked at Pan. "I was thinking that since Pan is such a good student, she would be willing to tutor you in this particular subject."

Goten looked to Pan who merely shrugged in response.

"I guess it would be okay," She replied.

Mr. Toriyama smiled and looked at the two. "Thank you Pan, I know how hectic your schedule is, I'm glad you could be of help."

Pan smiled nervously. "No problem. We uh, better get going." She shifted her backpack as Mr. Toriyama nodded and quickly made them out a late note. Pan took it and the two exited the classroom.

Goten looked down as they made their way to the gym room. "Man, I can't believe my niece is tutoring me in math. This is embarrassing."

Pan nudged him in the ribs playfully. "Hey, it's not that bad. I'm only one year younger than you."

"Still," Goten replied, "It's embarrassing. Just don't tell Trunks about his. He'd never let me live it down." He blushed slightly at the thought of Trunks taunting him.

Pan winked before going into the girls' locker room. "No prob! Oh, and you better be on your guard today, I've been practicing my volleyball skills."

Goten laughed and walked into the boys' locker room.

----------------------

Trunks emerged from the Boys' Locker room and wiped his brow. He had really worked up a sweat playing against Pan. He had to admit that the girl had skills. He let his mind wander as thoughts of Pan running around the basketball court began to fill his mind. Her hair flowing wildly as she ran, her perfect cute legs, her curved hips... He stopped himself as Pan walked out of the Girls' Locker Room. Man, the way she walked…

Suddenly, Trunks stopped himself, slapping himself mentally. What was his problem? How had he let such _images_ and thoughts fill his mind? Shaking his head, he, Eraser, and Goten walked over to where Pan was.

"Good game Goten," Pan smirked as the boys neared.

Goten rubbed the back of his head. "Look, I told you guys, volleyball's not my game."

"Yeah, you said that when we were playing baseball too," Eraser commented, putting on a smirk similar to Pan's.

Goten shifted his backpack just as the school bell rung, announcing the end of the school day. He threw his hands up into the air. "Freedom!"

Several students turned to look at him for a moment then continued on with their business.

Pan shook her head. "Not so fast," She called to her uncle who was currently racing toward the school parking lot. "We have tu-" She stopped herself, remembering her promise to Goten. "Tuna fish at home that needs to be finished...?"

Trunks, Eraser, and Goten looked at her madly.

"I think she's been in the sun too long," Eraser whispered.

Bra and Markie walked over, waving at the four. "Hey guys," Markie called. Bra looked at the confused faces of the boys and looked at Pan.

"What's goin' on?" She asked.

Pan shook her head. "Nothing. I have to go to the office right quick to find out the days for basketball practice." She looked at Goten then added. "And Goten's coming with me."

"You made the team?" Trunks asked.

"You tried out?" Eraser questioned.

"I am?" Goten asked.

Pan nodded and took Goten by the arm. "I'll catch you guys later!" She called, waving.

As soon as the two reatives were around the corner, Pan turned to Goten and let go of his arm. "Did you forget that fast or what?" She asked.

Goten's face was blank. "Huh?"

Pan smacked herself in the face. It was a wonder this kid got through the school year. Or better yet, it was amazing his teachers got through the school year with him as a student.

"The tutoring session!" Pan explained.

Goten's face lit up. "Oh! That, yeah, I guess I kinda forgot."

Pan rolled her eyes, all the same time muttering to herself. "No duh."

"Say something?" Goten asked as the two began walking again.

"Not a thing," Pan answered, leading Goten to the front office. A tall middle-aged lady awaited them at a desk. She looked up from her magazine as they approached.

"Yes?" She asked plainly, not even bothing to give a smile.

"I made the basketball team and I was wondering what the practice days are," Pan told her as she gave a quick glance at Goten who was chatting away with some senior nearby.

"Do I look like the coach? I have no idea what the days are, I suggest that you go speak to the coach," The lady replied in a tone that sounded like, Do-I-Sound-Like-I-Care?

Pan glared at the lady furiously. Where did she get off talking to her like that? She crossed her arms in a fashion much like Vegeta and looked the lady right in the eye. "Well I assumed that you weren't the coach the minute I stepped inside here, but I would think that you would know seeing that it clearly said to come to the office to find out what days practices for basketball would be held."

The lady rolled her eyes slightly and giving a sigh, reached over to another desk to reveal the practice days for the Girls' Basketball team. She handed it to Pan in a rude like matter.

Pan took the paper, almost snatching it away and scanned it quickly. The practices were held every Tuesday and Thursdays. Perfect. She handed the paper back to the lady and mumbled a quick 'thank you' before grabbed hold of her uncle and storming out of the office.

Goten turned to Pan who wore a look of pure anger on her face. "A little bit longer in there and I could have had a hot date!" He complained.

Pan cooled down a bit before answering. "What ever happened to that Daisy girl?" Pan asked, arching an eyebrow.

Goten shook his head. "I broke up with her a week ago, it just wasn't working out."

Pan nodded, although she still didn't quite understand her uncle's ways of dating, and spoke again. "So how about we start that tutoring today?"

Goten shrugged. "I guess...but can we grab something to eat first? I'm starving."

Pan groaned and nodded, much to Goten's delight.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, that's this chapter. And in case you are wondering, I DO have a plot for this all. This is only the beginning... Thanks for the reviews as well!


	3. Tutoring and School Dances

**Orange Star High School- The Legacy Continues...**

A/N: Just a quick note. This takes place at a time when Pan is in high school. Trunks, Goten, and Bra also attend Orange Star and obviously their ages have been changed. Pan- 17, Trunks- 18, Goten- 18, Bra- 16. Also, I have added a new character of my own. His name's Eraser and he's the child of Sharpner and Erasa; age 17. And in case you didn't read the summary, this is a Trunks/Pan pairing.  
  
Chapter 3- Tutoring and School Dances  
  
"Okay, so we have five x squared to the-"  
  
"Do you think that Paris and I have a chance together?" Goten interrupted, placing his hands on his chin.  
  
Pan looked up from his math book, glaring a death stare. "Goten..."  
  
"I mean, we just met but maybe it could work out," Goten continued to ponder on.  
  
"Goten..." Pan spoke in a very annoyed voice.  
  
Goten sighed. "I should ask her out tomorrow...I mean if she likes me as much as I like her then..."  
  
"Goten!" Pan yelled, throwing down the math book. It made a thud as it hit the hardwood floor. Goten looked up at Pan who was fuming with anger.  
  
"Yes?" Goten asked meekly.  
  
Pan took a breath and calmed down before speaking. "Goten, just how am I supposed to tutor you if you don't pay attention?!"  
  
Goten shrugged and sighed. "Sorry Pan, math just isn't my thing."  
  
Pan rolled her eyes. "You say that about everything." She looked at him straight in the eye. "Come on Goten, this is your senior year. Make it out to be the best that you can. You gotta have some fun but at the same time you have to work hard. You do want to graduate don't you?"  
  
Goten nodded as Pan picked up the math book again. She opened it back to the correct page then stopped. If she hadn't known any better, she would have sworn she had sounded just like her father just then. Pan shook her head and sighed. She really needed to get out more...  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"This is the first dance of the year," Markie spoke, standing up at the front of the long table, "We have to make it special, not just for the seniors, but for everyone." She paused. "So, any ideas for a theme?"  
  
The room was silent for a moment until Bra's voice broke the silence. "How about a 50's dance? Everyone could come dressed in 50's clothing and everything."  
  
Markie nodded and wrote it down on her notebook. "It's a possibility...Any other ideas?"  
  
Pan tapped her pen the table and sighed in a very bored like matter. She had a suggestion for the school dance, just not one many people would like...  
  
Markie, as if reading Pan's mind, turned to her. "Any ideas Pan?"  
  
Pan stopped tapping her pen and shook her head. "Not anything you guys would like..."  
  
Bra tilted her head. "Oh come on Pan, it can't hurt to say it."  
  
Pan sighed. "Okay, I thought we could have the dance martial art themed." She picked up her pen and began tapping it to ease her nerves. No one said anything and the room was silent as everyone considered Pan's idea.  
  
"I think it's a cool idea," A voice spoke up.  
  
Pan turned and looked around the table to see who had liked her idea. It was Trunks. Everyone turned to him as he continued on.  
  
"I mean, it's something different. Every year we have the same dance themes. A 70's dance, fashion dance, formal, Christmas, Halloween, but never a martial arts dance. It might be fun..."  
  
Markie pulled the pen from behind her ear. "It _is_ different. I think it's a good idea." She turned to the rest of the table. "Anyone else have any suggestions?"  
  
The room fell silent again and Markie looked to her notebook. "Okay then. Now it's time to vote. All for the 50's dance raise your hands."  
  
Pan looked around the room curiously as several hands went up, although not enough to win.  
  
"And all for the martial arts dance, raise your hands," Markie spoke.  
  
A good amount of hands went up as Markie began to count them quickly. "Looks like it's a martial arts dance." She paused and looked at Bra. "Sorry Bra."  
  
Bra shrugged. "It's alright; a martial arts dance might be fun."  
  
Markie nodded and she began speaking of plans for the dance; decoration ideas, a date for the dance, and other things. Pan stole a quick glance at Trunks who was paying attention to what Markie was currently saying. She smiled and silently thanked him for speaking up then turned her attention back to her leadership class.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I've decided to post two chapters today since this chapter is kind of short. Thanks for the reviews: Mary, Goku-lover21, gaul1, and CowgirlUSA.


	4. School Projects, Documentaries, and Bets

**Orange Star High School- The Legacy Continues...  
**

A/N: Just a quick note. This takes place at a time when Pan is in high school. Trunks, Goten, and Bra also attend Orange Star and obviously their ages have been changed. Pan- 17, Trunks- 18, Goten- 18, Bra- 16. Also, I have added a new character of my own. His name's Eraser and he's the child of Sharpner and Erasa; age 17. And in case you didn't read the summary, this is a Trunks/Pan pairing.

Chapter 4- School Projects, Documentaries, and Bets  
  
The bell rung and demised the leadership class for the day. Pan grabbed her backpack and walked out the door, tapping Trunks on the shoulder as she left.  
  
"Hey, thanks for that back there," She told him, smiling a bit.  
  
Trunks rubbed his shoulder. "No problem, I was getting a little sick of those traditional stereotype dances myself."  
  
Pan nodded and the two took off for their next class. Goten and Eraser caught up with them, Eraser making his way over to Pan.   
  
"So tell me," He spoke. "What's the theme of this year's dance gonna be?"  
  
Pan pushed his arm away, which was currently making its way up her waist. "It's martial arts, something I know a lot about."  
  
Eraser ignored Pan's intentions and placed his arm around her. "Now that's what I'm talking about. This just might be one of those dances that I actually attend."  
  
"If you don't remove your hand from around me, you'll be lucky if this will be one of those days that you actually survive," Pan replied, glaring daggers at him.  
  
He quickly removed his arms from her as Goten snickered behind them. Eraser smoothed out his hair. "Whatever you say chica."  
  
Pan rolled her eyes and walked near Trunks. "So what are you doing for the senior project in history class?"  
  
Trunks shrugged. "I'm not sure yet, I haven't got a good idea yet."  
  
"Well I'm sure you'll get one soon," Pan replied.   
  
"I'm way ahead of you all; I'm practically done with the assignment!" Eraser spoke up proudly.  
  
"Well that's a change," Pan commented, giving a smirk.  
  
Eraser frowned then shrugged it off. "Whatever, my project's gonna be better than all of you guys combined." He folded his arms. "The assignment couldn't have been simpler. What does this school mean to you and why is it important to you? At first thought, I thought, simple. This school means nothing to me. But on further thought, I realized that this school does mean something to me. If it wasn't for this school, I wouldn't be as popular as I am now." He paused and waved at a few freshmen girls who were giggling madly as he walked by. He turned back and faced his friends, grinning. "See what I mean? I can't keep the ladies off me!"  
  
Pan shook her head as they entered the classroom. "You're a wonder Eraser, you truly are."  
  
Eraser smiled and leaned back in his seat. "Yeah, I know." He sighed. "I'm so perfect."  
  
"Can we say conceited?" Goten whispered to Trunks. Trunks snickered and took his seat.  
  
The teacher stood in front of the class and cleared her throat, instructing the students to quiet down. "I just hope that all of you are thinking about what you're going to write about for this year's senior project. Or if not thinking, have started. This project is worth almost half of your grade, 40 percent to be exact. That means that you'll have to put some real effort into it. And don't just do it for the grade, if anything, do it for you." She put a hand to her desk and leaned against it. "The assignment for those of you who didn't pay attention last week, is to write an essay on what this school means to you and or what it has done for you. How you appreciate it, or how you don't. The essay is due by the end of this month and a few chosen will get to read their essay come graduation."  
  
Pan stopped tapping her pen and raised her hand.  
  
"Yes Ms. Son?" The Ms. Peking called.  
  
"You said that a few chosen will get to read their essays on graduation, does that mean that even if you don't necessarily want to read your essay and it gets picked, you still have to?"  
  
Ms. Peking shook her head. "We pick who the best essays and it is up to you if you choose to read it at graduation or not."  
  
Pan nodded and Ms. Peking began teaching class. It was forty-three minutes later that the bell rung and the class was demised. Pan gathered up her things and waited outside the door for Goten, Trunks, and Eraser.  
  
Goten rubbed the back of his head as he walked out of the history class. "Man, I have no idea what I'm gonna write my essay on."  
  
Pan hit him on the back playfully. "I'm sure you two will think of something." She looked at Trunks as well.  
  
Trunks sighed and dumped his history book into his backpack. "Maybe Goten and I should write ours on how we couldn't come up with a good idea for the assignment."  
  
"Did you even start on the assignment yourself?" Eraser asked, looking at Pan.  
  
Pan looked down at the white tile below them. "Well, I did but I'm not sure if I like it."  
  
Eraser opened his mouth to say something smart when the sound of the loudspeaker interrupted him. "Attention Orange Star High School, great news!" The current office assistant boomed over the loudspeaker, "None other than famous director Seiko Origami [I just thought that up!] will be coming to Orange Star to film a documentary on the normal life of high school teens! That's right! Prepare yourself; Mr. Origami will be coming to Orange Star next week! Also remember to be on your best behavior and get ready for the documentary!" The loudspeaker gave a click and the hallways were filled with the buzz of many students talking about the documentary.  
  
Pan crossed her arms. "Can you believe this?" She shook her head.   
  
"Who the heck is this Origami guy?" Goten asked, rubbing his head.  
  
Trunks shrugged and looked at Eraser whose eyes were practically bulging out of his head. "This is it! I'm gonna be a star!"  
  
Pan continued to shake her head as the four made their way toward the lunch room. "Now people are going to start acting all superficial and not like themselves just because some big shot director's coming to Orange Star."  
  
"A star..." Eraser continued on.  
  
Bra and Markie waved to the four from their usual table. Bra was smiling broadly as the four neared.  
  
"Did you hear the news?!" She squealed.  
  
Pan faced Bra, almost rolling her eyes. "Don't tell me you're into this stuff too."  
  
Bra nodded and looked up into space. "This could be it! I could become a star!"  
  
Pan almost began laughing as she looked back at Eraser who wore a similar face expression to Bra. The two could pass for twins; not literally of course. She shook her head and pulled out her lunch. "Whatever you say..."  
  
Goten pulled out his lunch as well and took a bite before speaking. "So who's this Origami guy anyway?"  
  
Bra and Eraser snapped out of their daydream state and stared at Goten madly.   
  
"He's only the most famous director in all of Japan!" Bra exclaimed.  
  
Eraser nodded and counted on his fingers. "He did 'LizardBall Z', 'LizardBall', and 'Dr. Mump'. The man's a stinkin' genius!"  
  
Pan shook her head. "Oh please, who in their right mind would watch that crud? LizardBall Z, show about some monkeys who grow powerful after each battle they engage in."  
  
"They aren't monkeys!" Bra exclaimed. "They're lizards from a race known as lizarins!"  
  
"Just sounds like a bunch of crud to me," Pan declared.  
  
Bra crossed her arms. "Well how do you explain the fact that he's one of the most famous, not to mention, riches directors in Japan?"  
  
"Luck," Pan replied, biting into her apple.  
  
"I think someone's jealous," Eraser spoke up.  
  
Pan looked at the blonde jock. "You've got to be kidding me. You think I'm jealous of some big-shot director? I don't think so. In fact, I could come up with a better plot line than LizardBall Z and Dr. Mump put together!"  
  
Eraser gave a smirk. "I'd like to see you try."  
  
"You wanna bet?" Pan challenged.   
  
Eraser stuck his hand out. "You're on."  
  
Goten put a large portion of food in his mouth and smiled. "This could get interesting."  
  
Markie groaned. "Eraser, do you not remember the last bet that you engaged in?"  
  
"Of course," Eraser replied. "The only reason I didn't win it because I didn't jump far enough."  
  
"You ended up in the hospital for two days!" Markie exclaimed.  
  
Trunks looked at Markie. "What happened?"  
  
"Yes, please do tell!" Pan laughed, wanting to know how Eraser had ended up in the hospital for two days.  
  
Markie sighed. "Eraser bet some guy that he was more athletic. So to prove it, Eraser bet that the guy that he could jump across one building onto the next one. Turns out, he couldn't..."  
  
Laughter erupted from the table as Eraser turned crimson red.  
  
Pan gasped for air. "I can image you doing that!" She laughed. "And missing the building!"  
  
"Man, I can't believe you did that!" Goten exclaimed.  
  
Trunks chuckled. "Me either!"  
  
Even Bra, who had a crush on the blonde, was giggling uncontrollably.  
  
"Okay, okay," Eraser interrupted, "We've all had our laugh. Now, back to the current bet..."  
  
Pan laughed once more. "Okay, so the bet is that I can't make a plot for a movie that's better than LizardBall Z and Dr. Mump put together."  
  
Eraser nodded. "The rules are, you gotta do this all by yourself, you can write this out as a story or you can make it out into a movie. You have two weeks to get it done and once you're done, we'll judge it," He explained, turning to Goten, Trunks, Markie, and Bra.  
  
Pan held out her hand. "Deal."  
  
Eraser smiled somewhat evilly. "Oh, and if you lose the bet, you have to pretend to be my boyfriend for a week."  
  
"Heck no!" Pan exclaimed.  
  
Eraser laughed and put a hand to her shoulder. "Better hope you win the bet then..."  
  
Pan slapped his hand away. "Oh don't worry, I will." She paused then added. "And if you lose, you have to shave your head."  
  
Eraser's eyes went wide as he ran his hand through his long blonde hair. It was perfect, no spilt ends, and as course as it could be. Not to mention the fact that it turned on all the ladies. He gulped silently then nodded. "Fine, but you do know that making a better plot line than LizardBall Z is going to be pretty hard..."  
  
"I can see that someone's nervous," Pan smirked.  
  
"Ha!" Eraser exclaimed, "Not even close."  
  
Pan smirked and took another bite out of her apple; all the same time noticing little drops of sweat forming on Eraser's head. She laughed to herself quietly; this would be too good...

-----------------------------------------------------------------

That was a longer chapter! Hope you liked! And I haven't been putting in the disclaimers have I? Well I don't own DBZ or DBGT because if I did, I surely wouldn't be writing Fan-Fiction about it!


	5. Movies and Heartbreaks

**Orange Star High School- The Legacy Continues...  
**

A/N: Just a quick note. This takes place at a time when Pan is in high school. Trunks, Goten, and Bra also attend Orange Star and obviously their ages have been changed. Pan- 17, Trunks- 18, Goten- 18, Bra- 16. Also, I have added a new character of my own. His name's Eraser and he's the child of Sharpner and Erasa; age 17. And in case you didn't read the summary, this is a Trunks/Pan pairing.

Chapter 5- Movies and Heartbreaks  
  
Pan sighed and closed the math book and dropped it down to the hardwood floor. "Looks like we're all done for today."  
  
The gleam in Goten's eyes returned and he stood up stretching. "Thank Dende."  
  
Pan stood up as well and made her way into the kitchen. "Want anything to eat?!"  
  
"Of course!" Goten called, sitting on the couch and turning on the TV. Moments later, Pan returned to the family room with arm full of snacks including popcorn, candy, soda, and much more. She looked over the bowl of popcorn and stared at Goten who was absorbed in the TV.  
  
"Uh, Goten."  
  
"Yeah?" He asked, not noticing Pan struggling with the snacks.  
  
"You know, some help with this stuff might be nice!" She snapped.  
  
Goten looked over saying a quick, 'Oh!' and helped Pan with the snacks. Once the two were all settled in, Pan walked over to the movie rack where all the DVD's and tapes were.  
  
"So, what do you wanna see?" She asked, giving the rack a twirl.  
  
Goten shrugged. "Whatever, as long as it isn't tragedy, I hate that stuff."  
  
Pan nodded and picked out 'Spiderman 2' from the rack and popped it into the DVD player. Goten raised an eyebrow. "Spiderman?"  
  
Pan sat down on the couch next to him and grabbed some popcorn. "It's not a bad movie."  
  
Just as the previews began, the doorbell rung. Pan groaned and raced up to answer it. To her surprise, it was Trunks.  
  
"Trunks?" She answered mouth full of popcorn. She swallowed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Mom, dad, argument," Trunks explained, "A little too much drama for me. Mind if I stay here for a while?"  
  
Pan nodded and let him inside the room. Trunks arched an eyebrow at the sight of the room, which had not one light on. "Did I interrupt something?"  
  
Pan's eyes went wide as she realized what he thought was going on. "No! Why the heck would I- oh forget it."  
  
"Pan, who's there?!" Goten called from the couch.  
  
"Just Trunks, the untrusting sicko," Pan joked.  
  
Trunks laughed and walked over to the couch and sat down next to Pan. "What are we watching?"  
  
"Spiderman 2," Pan replied, stuffing gummy worms into her mouth.  
  
Trunks nodded and leaned back into the couch. Pan offered him some gummy worms. Trunks grabbed some. "Thanks."  
  
Pan nodded and continued watching the movie. Halfway through the movie, the sound of the phone interrupted them. Pan hopped up from her spot on the couch to answer it.  
  
"Son residence, Pan speaking," She replied. There was a pause. "Okay, bye Grandma."  
  
Trunks looked over. "Something wrong?"  
  
Pan shook her head. "Nah, but Grandma wants you home Goten."  
  
Goten sighed and grabbed another handful of popcorn. "Man, mind if I come over tomorrow to finish watching it?"  
  
"You liked it that much?" Pan asked.  
  
Goten nodded and stole some of Pan's gummy worms. Pan glared then stopped the DVD and ejected it from the DVD player. "Here," she replied, handing it to him, "Take it home and watch it. I'm sure Trunks and I will find something else to watch."  
  
"Thanks!" Goten called, running out the door with the DVD in hand.  
  
The room was silent for a moment until Pan spoke up. "So...what do you wanna watch?"  
  
Trunks shrugged. "Anything's fine, just not romance, I hate that stuff."  
  
"Really? I hate that stuff as well," Pan replied, getting up from the couch once more. She searched through the movie rack then walked back over to the couch. "Can't find anything good. You don't mind if we just talk do you?"  
  
Trunks shook his head. "Nah." A small smile appeared on his face. "So, what are you doing for Eraser's bet?"  
  
Pan groaned. "Not you too, both Goten and Bra have already asked me. And like I told them, I'm not sure yet."  
  
"Well you better get started soon, one week left you know," Trunks pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, and there's no way I'm pretending to be Eraser's boyfriend."  
  
Trunks laughed. "And I'd like to see Eraser shave his head."  
  
Pan gave a smirk. "That'd be sweet. I can't image Eraser without his beloved hair though..."  
  
"Me either..."  
  
"Wonder what the 'ladies' would think of him as then?" Pan wondered.  
  
Trunks shrugged.  
  
"I bet he'd have a hard time trying to get a date for the dance," Pan continued on.  
  
Trunks nodded, all the same time thinking to himself. The room grew silent once more. This time it was Trunks who broke the silence. "So, plan on asking someone to the dance?"  
  
Pan shook her head. "Not really. That's one reason I joined leadership. You have an excuse to go to the dances without a date."  
  
"Yeah," Trunks replied, "But I bet there are lots of guys out there that like you..."  
  
Pan laughed. "Yeah, like me because I'm popular. They don't care about my personality at all. I doubt half of them know a thing about me."  
  
"But if they did, I'm sure they'd like you," Trunks continued, trying to contain himself from blushing. Was she getting the hint or what?  
  
"Probably not," Pan remarked, "I'm the biggest tomboy this side of town. You know how most guys are, they go for the girly-girl type." She kicked her legs up on the end tables. "And I'm hardly that."  
  
"Not all guys, in fact, some guys like them feisty..."  
  
Pan turned to Trunks and looked him in the eye. Trunks could feel himself starting to sweat. What in Kami's Lookout had he just said?  
  
"So if you liked me as more than just a friend, you'd ask me out?"  
  
Trunks nodded weakly, hoping she got the message he was trying to send.  
  
Pan leaned back on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. "Well that's good to know, I guess."  
  
Trunks sighed and mentally swore to himself. She hadn't got the hint and he was too afraid to say anything. He stood up. "Well I better be going then..."  
  
"Already?" Pan questioned, walking him to the door.  
  
Trunks nodded, not wanting to say anything else. He waved a short goodbye and flew off toward the Capsule Corp. Pan closed the door behind him and sat on the couch baffled. What was his problem?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for the reviews! More later! -DBZAngelX


	6. A Father Son Moment

**Orange Star High School- The Legacy Continues...**

A/N: Just a quick note. This takes place at a time when Pan is in high school. Trunks, Goten, and Bra also attend Orange Star and obviously their ages have been changed. Pan- 17, Trunks- 18, Goten- 18, Bra- 16. Also, I have added a new character of my own. His name's Eraser and he's the child of Sharpner and Erasa; age 17. And in case you didn't read the summary, this is a Trunks/Pan pairing.  
Sorry for not updating sooner! Anyway, here's the next chapter.

Chapter 6- A Father-Son Moment  
  
Trunks flew through his window and landed on his bed. He removed his Capsule Corp. jacket along with the rest of his clothes and changed into this training clothes. He opened the door to his room and started off for the gravity room to cool off. It was a habit of his picked up from his father. Whenever something went bad, he went off to train. Trunks' train of thought was interrupted by cursing and yelling. The source of it all came from his parents' room.  
  
"I couldn't care less if you slept on the couch!" Bulma yelled, throwing something against the wall. "I'm sick of you treating me like I'm a servant!"  
  
There was a loud grunt made by Vegeta and suddenly, the door flung open to reveal a very enraged Vegeta. Trunks stepped out of the way to avoid injury. A pillow flew out the room before Vegeta slammed the door closed.  
  
"Baka woman," Vegeta swore. He paused a moment to look at Trunks. "What?!"  
  
"Uh, nothing," Trunks started, "Just going off to the gravity room to-"  
  
"Don't bother," Vegeta interrupted. "It's broke."  
  
Trunks stopped in his tracks. "Oh..."  
  
Vegeta kicked the pillow off to the side and started for downstairs. Trunks followed. Vegeta opened the refrigerator looking for a quick meal. Slamming the fridge close, he tried the freezer and came up short.  
  
"How am I supposed to eat tonight?!" Vegeta growled, looking through the cabinets for some prepared food.  
  
Trunks watched from the edge of the kitchen table and sighed.  
  
Vegeta arched an eyebrow at his obviously depressed son but continued looking through the cabinets. Several seconds later, he slammed the doors closed.  
  
"Do you want pizza?" Vegeta asked, grabbing the phone.  
  
"Huh?" Trunks asked, staring into space.  
  
Vegeta sighed and put down the phone. Evidently his son had a problem and he wasn't going to get a straight answer out of him until this 'problem' of his was solved.  
  
"Well what's wrong, brat?" Vegeta asked curiously.  
  
Trunks looked up at his father in surprise. He had been amazed that he had even been able to figure out that something was wrong, yet than ask about it. Trunks only shook his head. "Nothing."  
  
Vegeta didn't buy it. "I know something's wrong, now tell me now."  
  
Trunks sighed. "Well there's this girl at school..."  
  
"A girl?!" Vegeta interrupted. Trunks nodded. "Why would your problem concern a girl?" He asked, speaking the word 'girl' like it was poison.  
  
"Because...I kinda like her..." Trunks blushed much to his father's dissatisfaction.  
  
"Don't waste your time with the female species," Vegeta replied, "They're only trouble." Trunks grew silent as Vegeta began speaking again. "Who is this girl anyway?"  
  
Trunks felt his heart beating faster. He hadn't expected his father to ask him that so soon. "Well...she's..um..."  
  
"Spit it out already!" A very impatient Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Pan," Trunks replied. The room became silent as Vegeta began to process the thought in his mind. So, his brat liked Kakarot's granddaughter...It hadn't been what he had been expecting but if his son had to mate, Pan seemed like a worthy person to mate with.  
  
"Pan?" Vegeta repeated. Trunks nodded. "So what have you done about it?"  
  
Trunks seemed to be taken off guard at his father's question. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean what I said. What have you done about it?"  
  
Trunks looked down. "Well nothing really, I..."  
  
"Well what are you waiting for?!" Vegeta exclaimed. "I suggest you hurry up and mate with Kakarot's granddaughter before someone else does." The room grew silent once more before Vegeta picked up the phone again. "Now do you want pizza?"  
  
"Pizza," Trunks murmured.  
  
Vegeta began dialing the number while Trunks began pondering. Vegeta was right, he had to move fast. If he didn't, someone else could snatch Pan up just like that. The only thing standing in his way however, was the fact that he couldn't bring himself to tell her himself...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Why do I seem to have Vegeta and every one of my Fics? Oh well, almost everyone's going to make an appearance in this story. Sorry if that chapter was kind of short!


	7. Home Movie Gone Wrong

**Orange Star High School- The Legacy Continues...**

A/N: Just a quick note. This takes place at a time when Pan is in high school. Trunks, Goten, and Bra also attend Orange Star and obviously their ages have been changed. Pan- 17, Trunks- 18, Goten- 18, Bra- 16. Also, I have added a new character of my own. His name's Eraser and he's the child of Sharpner and Erasa; age 17. And in case you didn't read the summary, this is a Trunks/Pan pairing.

Chapter 7- Home Movie Gone Wrong  
  
"Come on! Just let me tape you!" Pan begged.  
  
Goten covered his face with a notebook lying near by. "No way! Go tape someone else!"  
  
"Please!" Pan urged on, "Just for a minute! You don't want me to lose the bet do you?"  
  
Goten shook his head from behind the notebook. "No, but you can still win without taping me!"  
  
Pan sighed and turned off the video camera. "Goten you are _so_ unbearable! How am I supposed to make a movie about the daily lives of my friends if you won't even let me tape you?!"  
  
"I don't know, find a new friend," Goten replied, making his way toward the fridge. [Man he eats a lot! LoL!]  
  
Pan groaned and sat on the couch. Chi-Chi walked into the room and looked at Pan. "Something wrong?"  
  
"Goten won't let me tape him for my um, project," Pan replied, not wanting to admit that she had engaged in a bet.  
  
Chi-Chi laughed slightly. "Sorry to disappoint you but there's no way you're going to get Goten on tape. He's as camera shy as Goku is afraid of needles."  
  
Pan sighed. If he was _that _camera shy, there was no way she would get him on tape. Chi-Chi began making her way into the kitchen where Goten was busily stuffing his face with food.  
  
"Goten! What did I tell you about eating in the open fridge?!" Chi-Chi yelled, hands on her hips.  
  
Goten turned around to face Chi-Chi, mouth filled with a chicken leg. "Mfrry mum."  
  
"Spit the chicken out!" Chi-Chi yelled.  
  
Pan laughed and started for outside, not wanting to hear Goten get yelled at. She almost lost her footing when someone stepped in front of her. "Hiya!" The person exclaimed.  
  
Pan yelled out in surprised and caught the camera which had almost slipped from her hands. She looked up to come face to face with Goku. She sighed. "Oh, hi Grandpa."  
  
"Whatcha got there?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.  
  
"I'm making a video about my friends and-"  
  
"A video?!" Goku interrupted, "Really?! Cool!"  
  
"Yeah," Pan nodded, about to take off for the sky, "Now if you don't mind me, I'm gonna-"  
  
Goku however wasn't listening to a word Pan was saying and stopped her in her tracks. "Hey! How about you do a reenactment of me when I first turned Super Saiyan?!"  
  
"Uh..." Pan started, not sure what to say. She really only wanted this to be a movie about her friends but she didn't want to hurt her grandfather's feelings. Sighing, she replied, "Okay."  
  
Goku's face lit up and he flew up into the air. 'I can always delete out the scenes I don't want.' Pan thought to herself. Goku flew up in the air and gave the thumbs up sign. Pan started filming.  
  
Goku began making grunting noises and began screaming very loudly, only to Pan, it sounded like a very enraged monkey who was both screaming and trying to sing at the same time. "Yaaaa! Naaaa! Argh!!!" Goku continued to scream.  
  
Pan winced at the sight of her Grandfather and wished she didn't have to bear witness to this. His face turned very red and he looked like he was out of breath but continued on anyway. Finally, after minutes of screaming, he turned Super Saiyan. Pan turned off the camera and Goku flew back down toward Earth.  
  
Meanwhile, Gohan erupted from his house and out to the front yard. "Dad?!" He yelled, seeing his father in Super Saiyan Form. "What are you doing? What's going on?"  
  
Goku's face returned to its normal color and he powered down to his regular state again. "Oh nothing! Pan's just making a movie so I did a reenactment of when I first went Super Saiyan!" Goku spoke proudly.  
  
Gohan turned to his daughter. "Really?"  
  
Pan nodded and was about to take off again when Gohan stopped her. "Well aren't you gonna put your father in the movie?"  
  
Pan groaned as Gohan began planning which scene he should reenact. He snapped his fingers. "I've got it! I'll the time I became the Great Saiyaman!"  
  
Pan's eyes grew wide as thoughts of her father's hideous green gi and black spandex came into thought. She shuddered as thoughts of his special "moves" began entering her mind.  
  
"I'll even get Videl out here as well!" He replied, running inside the house.  
  
Goku smiled and started for inside. "If you need me, just call!"  
  
Pan nodded weakly and began banging her head against a nearby tree. Making this video would be a total nightmare...  
  
Suddenly, a tap on her shoulder interrupted her thoughts. She turned around to see her father once again dressed as the Great Saiyaman and standing next to him, Videl dressed in her saiyaman outfit. Gohan was smiling broadly while Videl had a look on her face that clearly said she wanted to kick Gohan for making her do this.  
  
Pan turned on the camera and focused in on her parents, at the same time hoping no one she knew was watching. "Ready?"  
  
Gohan nodded. "We're going to do our famous trade mark skit!" He motioned to Videl who was standing behind him glaring angrily. "Come on dear!"  
  
Videl made her way over slowly, muttering something under her breath.  
  
"And action," Pan called out.  
  
"Allow me to tell you my name!" Gohan spoke in a deepened voice. Pan groaned from behind the camera. "I am...he who does not allow evil, the champion of justice!" Suddenly, Gohan began breaking out in various ridiculous poses that would have anyone staring in sheer shock. Meanwhile, Videl just stood there, arms crossed. Gohan nudged her. "Your line," He hissed.  
  
Videl removed her helmet and threw it down. "You know what; I don't want to do this! And you can't make me!" She yelled, going into the house.  
  
Pan sighed with relief and turned off the video camera. Gohan rushed inside the house after Videl and Pan happily took off for the sky. Moments later, she landed in front of the Kame House. She rang the doorbell where several seconds later, Android 18 answered.  
  
"Hey Pan, what's up?" She asked in her calm cool voice.  
  
"Hey, I was wondering if Marron was around," Pan explained, "I wanted her to be in my movie..."  
  
"Movie?" A voice spoke from behind 18. Pan groaned once again.  
  
"Yeah," Pan replied as Krillin stepped in front of 18.  
  
Krillin looked at Pan and smiled. "You know, if this is gonna be a movie, you're going to need music!"  
  
Pan's eyes went wide. 'Dende, please no. Don't have him suggest...' She prayed to herself. Unfortunately for her, Dende had other plans...  
  
"I could sing for you!" Krillin exclaimed.  
  
18 rolled her eyes and went back into the Kame House while Krillin stood in front of the camera.  
  
"Let's see, I suppose I could sing..." Krilling began saying as Pan's mind wondered off. She tried to think of a way she could escape.  
  
"You know what Krillin?" Pan interrupted. "I'd love to stay and hear you sing but I really gotta be going now."  
  
"Really?" Krillin asked.  
  
Pan nodded and began flying off. "Yeah, see you around!" She waved.  
  
Krillin sighed. "Aw man, didn't get to sing my song. Too bad she had to leave."  
  
"She was just saying that you know," 18 spoke.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"Just admit it," 18 interrupted, "no one likes your singing." With that, she walked back inside the Kame House leaving Krillin frowning.  
  
"I don't sing that bad do I?"  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Pan sighed and entered the front lobby of the Capsule Corp. This was her last hope at getting some real footage for her film. If she couldn't get any here, she didn't know where she would turn...  
  
"Pan? Is that you?" Bulma called from down the hallway.  
  
Pan waved and walked over to where Bulma was.  
  
"What brings you here?" Bulma asked.  
  
Pan bit her lip a bit and wondered if she should tell Bulma about the tape. Just then Vegeta walked over. He grunted at the sight of Bulma and in return, Bulma faced the other way.  
  
"Maybe we should go into another room," She spoke, "I think this one's getting crowded with too much pride."  
  
Pan noticed Vegeta's eyes twitching at the last comment made by Bulma but instead of arguing bad, he took off for another room, mumbling to himself on the way.  
  
Pan looked down the hallway and raised an eyebrow. "Uh, something going on...?"  
  
Bulma shook her head and led Pan into an empty room. "It's just a little argument we had the other day. Nothing to worry about, but what brings you here?"  
  
"Well, I need to make this movie and I was wondering if Trunks is around," Pan spoke quickly before the blue haired genius could interrupt. But to Pan's surprise, she didn't.  
  
"Trunks should be in his room," Bulma answered. "By the way, what's the movie about?"  
  
Pan shifted the camera in her arms and started for the door. "Nothing really, just about my friends. Well, um, gotta go!" With that, she took off for Trunks' room leaving a very confused Bulma behind.  
  
"Boy, she sure was in a hurry..."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry it didn't have to do with Trunks and Pan exactly but the next chapter will definitely will be about them. I just had fun writing this chapter. LoL.


	8. Escaped Emotions

**Orange Star High School- The Legacy Continues...**

A/N: Just a quick note. This takes place at a time when Pan is in high school. Trunks, Goten, and Bra also attend Orange Star and obviously their ages have been changed. Pan- 17, Trunks- 18, Goten- 18, Bra- 16. Also, I have added a new character of my own. His name's Eraser and he's the child of Sharpner and Erasa; age 17. And in case you didn't read the summary, this is a Trunks/Pan pairing.

Chapter 8- Escaped Emotions  
  
Pan knocked on Trunks' door in hopes of an answer. "Knock, knock!" She called. "It's Pan!"  
  
She listened for a reply but none came. She knocked again only to come up with the same results. Trying her luck, she opened the door to the room and stepped inside. She looked around. No one or anything was there. The TV played softly in the background and the bed sheets were ruffled as if someone had been sitting there. Pan looked over at the bathroom door which was wide open and contained no one in there.  
  
Giving a shrug, Pan sat down on Trunks' bed and turned on the radio to wait until he returned. 'The Red' by Chevelle was currently playing. [Yeah, I know it's kinda old but it's what I'm listening to right now.] Pan began singing along.  
  
"They say freak...When you're singled out," Pan sung, hopping onto the bed. "The red...It filters through," She began jumping on top of it and singing along, not noticing the door to the room opening... "So lay down!"  
  
"The threat is real," Another voice cut in.  
  
Pan stopped jumping on the bed and looked at the doorway to see Trunks standing there. The music continued playing and Pan kept singing, too into the music to stop now.  
  
"When his sight...Goes red again!" She sang, motioning for Trunks to enter. Awkwardly, he did only to be pulled up onto the bed with Pan. "Seeing red again..."  
  
"This change...He won't contain," Trunks sang, seeing no other way he could get out of it.  
  
"Slip away..."  
  
"To clear your mind..."  
  
"When asked...What made it show?"  
  
"The truth...He can't send to most"  
  
The two began singing the chorus again then ended at the last part of the song.  
  
"They say freak...When you're singled out," Pan chanted.  
  
"The red...." Trunks finished before going into the big finish.  
  
"It filters through!" The two yelled together until they ran out of breath. The song went off and cut to 'Are You Gonna Be My Girl' by Jet but the two were too tired to even dance to it. Pan fell back onto the bed and laughed, Trunks doing the same.  
  
After a whole minute of laughing, Trunks turned to face Pan. "So what are you doing singing in my room?"  
  
Pan laughed once more before speaking. "I came here to tape you but you weren't here so I turned on the radio and got a little caught up with the song."  
  
Trunks nodded and looked up at the ceiling above them. "So are you gonna tape me?"  
  
"Yeah," Pan answered, still lying on his bed. "When I get my breath back."  
  
Trunks chuckled and looked at Pan who lay next to her, staring at the ceiling. Trunks sighed, this would be a great time to tell her, he thought. Pan turned and faced him, their faces inches away. Trunks felt his heart beating, no, thumping against his chest. When was the last time he had gotten -this- close to Pan?  
  
Pan looked turned and faced Trunks. Their faces were just inches away. 'I don't know why I hadn't noticed before but Trunks is kinda cute…' Pan thought herself as she stared into Trunks' blue eyes. 'Why do I have this sudden urge to...?' She stopped her train of thought as Trunks' face began leaning in toward Pan's. Pan's thoughts were forgotten as she followed Trunks' intentions and closed her eyes.  
  
Trunks watched Pan intensively. How bad he wanted to tell her, to let her know how he felt. His father was right, he had to make his move before someone else did...It was now or never. He leaned in on her and to his surprise, Pan reacted the same. Their lips were now inches away... He closed his eyes.  
  
They kissed, letting all emotions out, letting all feelings of passion and sentiments escape. They kissed for almost a minute straight, everything and all their surroundings being forgotten. Unknown to them, a certain Saiyan Prince was standing at the doorway, watching the whole thing...

-----------------------------------------------------------------

I hope that wasn't stupid, I have a feeling the song thing was stupid. Sorry if it was, I tired my best at describing the kiss, this isn't my field of expertise, so sorry if it wasn't really good! Anyway, Vegeta gives things a little twist, to make things enjoyable! -Hugs Vegeta-  
Vegeta: Get off me you baka earth human!  
DBZAngelX: Oh come on Veggie!  
Vegeta: Shut up.  
DBZAngelX: No.  
Vegeta: Moron.


	9. The Complications of Love

**Orange Star High School- The Legacy Continues...**

A/N: Just a quick note. This takes place at a time when Pan is in high school. Trunks, Goten, and Bra also attend Orange Star and obviously their ages have been changed. Pan- 17, Trunks- 18, Goten- 18, Bra- 16. Also, I have added a new character of my own. His name's Eraser and he's the child of Sharpner and Erasa; age 17. And in case you didn't read the summary, this is a Trunks/Pan pairing.

Chapter 9- The Complications of Love  
  
Moments later, the two pulled away from their kiss and looked at each other embarrassingly. The room was silent as the two gathered their thoughts...  
  
Trunks blushed crimson, realizing what he had just done. On the good side, he had kissed her, possibly showing her how he felt about her. But on the bad side, what if she didn't feel the same way, what if he had caught her off guard and she was only leered into the kiss, not really wanting it to happen. But then again, he did get a kiss from her, and that was possibly the best thing to ever have happened to him.  
  
Pan turned away slightly, too embarrassed to look at him in the face. What had just happened? What had she just done? She hadn't meant for it to happen, it just had. The kiss had been something beyond her belief. On one point, she had to admit that she had enjoyed it but on another, she had no idea why she had done it. Was it possible that she liked Trunks; the closest person in her life, excluding her family? And if she _didn't_ like him, then why had they kissed for so long? Everything was so confusing...  
  
Meanwhile, Vegeta smirked and began taking off for the kitchen. He had just witnessed his son and Pan 'making out'. It could and would be possibly the greatest blackmail item he could ever possess...  
  
Pan stood up and grabbed her video camera from Trunks' dresser and headed for the door. "I've...gotta go," She murmured, not knowing what to say, and at the same time trying to conceal her blush.  
  
Trunks nodded, unable to find words to speak. He watched as Pan exited the room. As soon as she was gone, he flopped back down on his bed.  
  
What had happened? Did Pan like him? Did she hate his guts for kissing her? He couldn't tell.  
  
"Argh!" Trunks yelled out to no one in particular. "Why does love have to be so complicated?!"  
  
He eyed his mobile phone sitting on top his dresser and grabbed it, dialing in Goten's number. If anyone knew about the complications of love, it was Goten.  
  
Pan's hair blew wildly in the wind as she headed for Satan City mall. Her plan was already set in her mind. She'd crash the arcade, play a few games, and grab something to eat to clear her nerves.  
  
She landed a few feet away from the mall's entrance, quickly making sure no one had seen her fly in and entered the overly-huge shopping mall. Quickly, Pan began making her way toward the arcade...  
  
"YOU WHAT?!" Goten screamed over his yellow cell phone.  
  
"I kissed Pan okay!" Trunks yelled back.  
  
There was a moment of silence before Goten spoke again.  
  
"Wow man, I didn't realize that you liked her that way!"  
  
Trunks felt his cheeks burning from embarrassment. "So what do I do? You know, now that I've kissed her?"  
  
"Well, you've already made the first move," Goten explained. "Just explain to me in detail how it happened and what Pan did in reaction and I can tell you what to do next."  
  
"What?!" Trunks yelled, "I'm NOT going into detail!"  
  
"I guess you don't want my help then..." Goten trailed off.  
  
"Argh! Fine!" Trunks replied, beginning to tell the story.

------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pan left the arcade with a brood smile across her face. That game session had been a great one and had almost taken her mind off the kiss. She looked around the mall before deciding on eating at McDonalds. She ordered two chicken sandwiches, some fries, and a large soda then took a seat to wait for her meal.  
  
Pan began staring into space when a tap on her shoulder surprised her. She turned around to see Bra, Marron, and Markie standing by her side.  
  
"Hey Pan!" Bra exclaimed, taking a seat next to her friend. Markie and Marron did the same, setting their hundreds of shopping bags down with them.  
  
"Hey guys," Pan replied, smiling weakly.  
  
"So what brings you here to the mall?" Markie asked, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah Pan," Marron spoke up, "I thought you couldn't stand the mall."  
  
"Unless you were here for the arcade," Bra said, rolling her eyes a bit.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with the arcade!" Pan replied defensively.  
  
"Yeah, unless you like playing pointless games that waste your time," Bra came back.  
  
Pan sighed. Getting into an argument about video games with three shop-alcoholic girls wasn't going to do her any good.  
  
"Okay, so what brings you here?" Pan questioned.  
  
"Well we've been around the mall doing some light shopping and decided to take a break and grab something to eat," Marron explained.  
  
Pan looked at the hundreds of shopping bags lying next to them and wondered how the three could call that 'light' shopping.  
  
"Right," Pan replied, looking down.  
  
Bra looked at Pan questioningly. She could tell something was wrong but decided to wait until later to ask her about it.

------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So you did it out of pressure?" Goten asked.  
  
"Well, yeah, sort of, I-"  
  
Goten interrupted. "Don't worry, I've been there before. You're in a room, alone, with the person you like and it feels like the room's heating up."  
  
"Yeah, exactly!" Trunks exclaimed. "So what did you do?"  
  
"Actually, that happened to a friend of mine..."  
  
"Goten!"  
  
"Heh, heh, I'm just kidding!" Goten replied. "This is the way I see it. You've already kissed her meaning one of two things. One, Pan could have liked that kiss just as much as you or two; she did it out of pressure and doesn't like you that way at all."  
  
"I could have figured that much out Goten!" Trunks sighed over the phone.  
  
"Well sorry! You're the one who called here asking for my help. My advice to you is that you go and confront her, tell her how you feel."  
  
"But what if she doesn't like me?!" Trunks asked.  
  
"That's just a chance you're gonna have to take," Goten answered. "Just mook gat it whis tay, if..."  
  
"Swallow Goten," Trunks interrupted, rolling his eyes a bit at his always hungry friend.  
  
"I said, just look at it this way, what if she _does_ like you?" Goten repeated.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Thanks Goten."  
  
"No problem, now can I get back to eating?" Goten asked.  
  
Trunks laughed. "Yeah, sure. Later."  
  
"Bye," Goten replied, hanging up the phone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for the reviews, glad the last chapter was acceptable. -Sighs- Next chapter coming soon. And no, I don't own McDonalds.


	10. The Beginning of the End

**Orange Star High School- The Legacy Continues...  
  
**A/N: Just a quick note. This takes place at a time when Pan is in high school. Trunks, Goten, and Bra also attend Orange Star and obviously their ages have been changed. Pan- 17, Trunks- 18, Goten- 18, Bra- 16. Also, I have added a new character of my own. His name's Eraser and he's the child of Sharpner and Erasa; age 17. And in case you didn't read the summary, this is a Trunks/Pan pairing. Okay, enough of my rambling, on with the story.  
No, I couldn't come up with a better name for this chapter. You're going to have to live with it for now until I can think of a better one.

Chapter 10- The Beginning of the End  
  
Bra followed Pan upstairs into her room and closed the door behind her. Pan sat on her bed and turned on the TV.  
  
"Now what did you want?" Pan asked, looking at the television.  
  
Bra went over and turned the TV off.  
  
"Excuse me, I was watching that!" Pan exclaimed as Bra stood in front of the TV with her arms folded, much in a fashion like Vegeta.  
  
"I want you to tell me what's going on," Bra spoke, getting right to the point.  
  
Pan shifted around. "Nothing, what kind of question is that?"  
  
Bra lifted an eyebrow. "You can't hide anything from me Pan. We've been friends way too long for that."  
  
"Look, nothing's wrong, I just had a bad day okay," Pan answered.  
  
"Come on Pan!" Bra begged, "You can tell me anything!"  
  
Pan looked up at her friend and sighed. "There's this boy..."  
  
"A boy?!" Bra exclaimed loudly.  
  
"Shut up!" Pan yelled. "Just broadcast it to the whole world why don't you?!"  
  
Bra put a hand over her mouth. "Sorry," She whispered. "Who is it?"  
  
"It's um..." Pan trailed off then threw her hands up into the air. "Oh just forget it! I kissed Trunks, okay?"  
  
Bra's eyes went wide, "You what?!"  
  
"I kissed Trunks, end of story," Pan stood up and began making her way toward her door, only to be stopped by Bra.  
  
"No, not end of story! This is just the beginning! I want the full version, and don't skip any parts!" Bra replied, eyes glowing.  
  
Pan sighed and began telling Bra everything that happened. She finished the story and Bra immediately hugged her, "You and Trunks! This is so great! If you two got married..."  
  
"Married?!" Pan exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah!" Bra continued on. "All the best couples start off as couples in high school! Just look at your mom and dad; high school sweethearts!"  
  
Pan groaned. "Listen, I'm not sure I even like Trunks that way."  
  
"You mean, you don't like him?" Bra asked.  
  
Pan shrugged. "I mean, the kiss -was- pretty nice, but I think I might have done it because of pressure. Besides, I don't even know if he likes he back."  
  
"Why wouldn't he? I mean, you're smart, popular, and strong, lots of guys already like you!"  
  
"I don't know...I just have to think," Pan spoke.  
  
Bra nodded and started for the door. "Okay, if you need someone to talk to, just call."  
  
Pan nodded and watched her leave the room. She sighed and fell back on her bed, falling into a daydream...  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Pan kicked a rock into the street as she made her way to school. Her long black hair flowed through the wind aimlessly. She quickly looked up at her uncle Goten who was eyeing her carefully. Pan stared at him strangely.  
  
"What?!"  
  
Goten nearly tripped at Pan's sudden outburst, "Nothing! Can't I look at my own niece without getting the third-degree?"  
  
"Not when you're staring like that!" Pan came back.  
  
Goten shifted his backpack. "Well, sorry. I was just-"  
  
"Forget it," Pan interrupted as they entered the school grounds. "It's not important."  
  
Goten sighed quietly as the two entered the school building. Immediately, sounds of gossiping teens filled the air. Pan ignored it all and headed straight for her locker. What she found was someone waiting for her.  
  
"Pan!"  
  
"Bra, what are you doing?" Pan asked, opening her locker.  
  
"Didn't you hear?!" The girl squealed.  
  
Pan removed several books from her backpack. "Hear what? And I'm pretty sure that I didn't hear about whatever it is you're talking about because I don't gossip."  
  
Bra ignored the comment made by her friend. "Seiko Origami, he's coming to Orange Star today!"  
  
"Who?" Pan asked, closing the door to her locker.  
  
"The big director guy," Bra explained.  
  
"Oh, that's magical," Pan replied sarcastically.  
  
Bra shook Pan around. "Don't you know what this means?!"  
  
Pan removed Bra's hands from her shoulders. "That I don't care?"  
  
"No! That-"  
  
"I'm gonna be a star!" A voice interrupted.  
  
Pan rolled her eyes and didn't bother to see who the voice belonged to. She already knew...  
  
"And I just might take you to the top with me if you play your cards right babe."  
  
"Get a life Eraser," Pan replied.  
  
Eraser stepped in front of her. "Oh, but I do have a life my friend; a life in show business!"  
  
Pan's eyes went wide as she looked at Eraser. She held in a laugh. "I don't know what's funnier, the way you're acting or your outfit!"  
  
Eraser looked down and scanned his clothes, "What?! What's wrong with my clothes?"  
  
"I think it's the fact that they're sparkling!" Pan exclaimed.  
  
Goten began laughing, "Why are you wearing sparkling pants?!"  
  
Eraser blushed slightly then ran a hand through his hair. "You guys are only jealous you don't have clothes like these."  
  
"More like I'm glad I don't have clothes like those," Pan remarked. Goten gave a snicker.  
  
Meanwhile, Trunks peered from around the corner and spotted Pan. There she was standing at her locker laughing about something. What if she was telling everyone about their kiss? Or worse, what if Goten had told? Knowing him, he probably had, seeing he couldn't keep a secret for anything. Trunks sighed and gathered up his courage and began making his way toward Pan. He had to face her sooner or later, he minus well get it over with...  
  
Eraser opened his mouth to speak when suddenly, he was interrupted by the sounds of people chatting loudly and squealing.  
  
Bra gasped. "He's here!"  
  
Pan pretended to be excited, "Oh my gosh! Does my hair look okay? Do I have enough make-up?! Does my breath smell minty fresh?!" She shook Goten furiously. "Does it?! DOES IT?!"  
  
Goten laughed then stopped as someone pushed him out of the way. A tall man wearing beige pants, a button up beige and black shirt, and a black hat stood there. Behind him stood a lady wearing a business suit and a man holding a camera.  
  
Pan helped Goten to his feet then stared angrily at the three. "Excuse me but you just pushed my friend out of the way."  
  
The tall man opened his mouth to say something when Eraser and Bra came rushing forward. Eraser stuck his hand out.  
  
"Hi, I'm Eraser Pencil, I'm your -biggest- fan this side of town!"  
  
The man nodded quickly and pushed Eraser to the side. "That's great; I'll get you an autograph later." He stepped over to Pan. "Are you Pan Son?"  
  
Pan folded her arms, "Maybe, why?"  
  
The tall man held out his hand. "I'm Seiko Origami and I'm the director who's shooting the documentary that you may have heard about."  
  
"Oh really, so you're the reason everyone's acting so superficial," Pan spoke.  
  
Bra gasped and stepped in front of her friend. "Mr. Origami, Pan didn't mean that. She just-"  
  
Seiko laughed. "Are you kidding me?! I'm lovin' the girl! She's got some serious attitude! She'll be great for my documentary!"  
  
"Listen, I'm not some science project of yours," Pan spoke through gritted teeth, "If you wanna tape someone, go tape blonde boy over here." She pointed to Eraser whose eyes were still gleaming.  
  
Seiko shook his head. "Oh, but we can't do the movie without you! You're the star!"  
  
"What?!" Eraser and Bra exclaimed in union.  
  
"Didn't you know?" Seiko asked. "This whole documentary's about the day in the life of Pan Son!"  
  
Pan's mouth dropped, "What?!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm continuing my documentary on the Satan/Son Legacy!" Seiko spoke, "You ever see my documentary on Mr. Satan? Or how about the one about Videl Satan herself?"  
  
Pan curved an eyebrow. "No, and what makes you think I want to be followed around by the likes of you?"  
  
"Come on, who doesn't?" He neared Pan, "I could make you a star!"  
  
Bra shook Pan. "Come on Pan! You should let him!"  
  
Eraser nodded vigorously while at the same time thinking about how he could inch his way into the spotlight.  
  
Pan sighed and looked to Goten for support but to her dismay, he had disappeared. She turned back to the director. "Okay, you can do your little documentary."  
  
Seiko gave her a pat on the back. "Good call there! I'm sure you won't regret it once you see how the documentary turns out!"  
  
Pan nodded weakly and headed for class, Eraser, Bra, and Seiko Origami following behind her.  
  
Meanwhile, Trunks sighed as he watched Pan take off for class. He'd have to catch her at another time. If at all that would be possible thanks to Seiko and his documentary...

----------------------------------------------------------------

That was pretty long. And thanks for the reviews: Tokyogurl1, another, Spirit Demon, Flaming Freak of. Boredom, Trunks Angle, Mizai y Ouya [and your sister], ladybugg, Goku-lover21, Ieyre, gohan/videlgoten/trunkslover, and CowgirlUSA. You guys make me happy to know that you like my story.


	11. Stress and Annoyance

**Orange Star High School- The Legacy Continues...  
  
**A/N: Just a quick note. This takes place at a time when Pan is in high school. Trunks, Goten, and Bra also attend Orange Star and obviously their ages have been changed. Pan- 17, Trunks- 18, Goten- 18, Bra- 16. Also, I have added a new character of my own. His name's Eraser and he's the child of Sharpner and Erasa; age 17. And in case you didn't read the summary, this is a Trunks/Pan pairing. Okay, enough of my rambling, on with the story.  
The following chapter introduces a new character into the story. Her name's Angelina and she's Angela's daughter. If you don't remember Angela, she's the girl who duped Gohan into his first date during the Great Saiyaman Saga. Anyway, Angelina is Angela's daughter.  
Also, I just wanted to say, do you guys realize how hectic Pan's schedule is? Let's have a look, everyday she tutors Goten, every Tuesday and Thursday she has basketball practice and Saturdays are the games, she has leadership which can sometimes extend until after school, she's trying to win Eraser's bet plus keep up her grades, and on top of it all, she's trying to deal with a possible love life. I put Pan through so much, and more is soon to come! -Grins evilly-

Chapter 11- Stress and Annoyance  
  
Pan took a seat next to Bra in her leadership class, Seiko and his crew following close behind. Pan groaned as she heard her fellow classmates giggling and pointing to the camera in awe. A couple of the brave ones purposely walked in front of the camera, hoping to get in the film.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!" One girl exclaimed as she walked in front of the camera. She gave a quick smile and blew a kiss at the camera before taking her seat. Another guy flashed the peace sign before taking his seat.  
  
Pan shook her head. What people would do to get on TV…  
  
Markie stood at the front of the table and cleared her throat loudly, "Everyone quiet!"  
  
The room immediately silenced and Markie began speaking again. "Now that the theme for the dance has been planned, we still need to get decorations, music, and more. I'm going to need some people to volunteer to do decorations. Any takers?"  
  
Several hands shot up, Bra being one of them. Markie quickly wrote down the people who were to be in charge of the decorations down.  
  
"Anyone up for the doing the music?"  
  
Pan's hand went up along with others. Behind her, Pan could hear Seiko talking to his crew. "Did you get that on tape?" He whispered.  
  
The camera man nodded. Pan rolled her eyes all the same time hoping that Seiko and his camera crew weren't going to tape her every move. She looked around the room as Markie jotted down the names of people who were to be in charge of the music and noticed that Trunks was missing. _Wonder where boxer boy is. I haven't seen him since our kiss. I wonder if he faked sick...Nah, even he wouldn't do that.  
_  
Suddenly, the door to the leadership room burst open and Trunks walked in, a white slip in his hand. Pan watched as he handed it to Markie who nodded in response. Trunks looked around the room for an empty chair but to his dismay, only one spot remained, right next to Pan.  
  
_Oh it just -had- to be Pan. Just great..._ The half-saiyan thought to himself as he made his way over to where Pan was sitting.  
  
Pan peered over at Trunks from the corner of her eye. He was currently making his way over to her and seemed to be avoiding eye contact with her. _So that's how he wants to play. Well, two can play this game. _Pan thought as Trunks took a seat next to her.  
  
Trunks looked behind him where Seiko and his crew were filming everything, mainly focusing on Pan. He wanted to ask why they were taping Pan but decided against it and turned his attention to Markie who had just called out his name.  
  
"Trunks, everything else for the dance has been taken so it looks like you're going to have to handle music."  
  
Trunks nodded as Markie began going over everyone's positions.  
  
"Okay, in charge of decorations, Bra, Leslie, Toei, and myself," Markie spoke, "In charge of music, Angelina, Pan, and Trunks..."  
  
Trunks did a double take. Had Markie just said that -Pan- was in charge of music as well as him? This school only existed to make his life miserable.  
  
Markie stood up. "Okay, now that you know your jobs, let's get to work. Um, people in charge of music can head over to the band room to discuss music."  
  
The three in charge of music nodded and began making their way to the band room in silence. Angelina, who had a crush on Trunks, walked near him, smiling broadly on the way. Trunks blushed faintly and took a few steps away from her. _Great, as if things aren't bad enough, now I have this girl trying to win me over.  
_  
The three made their way to the band room along Seiko and his crew. Pan closed the door to the room and pulled out three chairs for them to sit in.  
  
"Okay, so what kind of music do you think we should have for this dance?"  
  
"How about something romantic?" Angelina spoke, her eyes gleaming. She looked over to Trunks and smiled.  
  
Pan felt her ki rise slightly. Just who did Ms. Innocent think she was anyway? Flirting with Trunks, she knew her type...  
  
Trunks turned his head toward Pan, noticing that her ki level was going up. But why?  
  
_Wait, why do I care if Ms. Innocence is flirting with Trunks?_ Pan thought to herself as she shook her head. What had she been thinking? "Romantic music would be nice Angelina, if we were giving a Valentines Dance. But we're giving a martial arts themed dance."  
  
Angelina grew silent then looked over at Trunks. "Well I'm sure Trunks has an idea."  
  
All eyes went to Trunks who merely shrugged in response. "I, I don't know."  
  
Pan groaned in irritation. It would definitely be a long day...

* * *

Pan arrived home late that afternoon with a slight headache and the urge to punch someone. She slammed the door closed hard, making the house rattle a bit.  
  
"Pan that you?" Videl called from the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah," Pan mumbled, dragging her way into the kitchen. She had spent the last few hours at school picking out music for the dance and all at the same time trying to get Seiko off her back. He was starting to get on her nerves. And even after all that, she still hadn't got a chance to speak with Trunks, the day was turning out to be a nightmare.  
  
"Hey mom," Pan sighed as she took a seat at the counter. She rested her head in her arms which were placed on the kitchen counter.  
  
Videl looked up from what she was cooking. "Bad day?"  
  
"More like a nightmare," Pan replied with a heavy sigh.  
  
Videl arched an eyebrow and Pan began explaining.  
  
"There's this director at our school and he's following me around for his new documentary, A Day in the Life of Son Pan, he's really starting to bug the crap outta me."  
  
Videl turned around quickly, "Don't tell me it's that Suki Origami guy..."  
  
"Nope, it's Seiko Origami, why?"  
  
Videl resumed cooking just as Gohan walked into the room. "Because some guy named Suki Origami came to Orange Star when I went there following me around the whole day. Seiko must be his son."  
  
"A day?!" Pan exclaimed. "Seiko and his crew are doing this for a whole week!" She banged her head onto the table and let out another groan.  
  
"Doing what for a week?" Gohan asked as he slowly made his way over to the food Videl was preparing.  
  
Pan remained with her head down, "A documentary about me."  
  
"Really?" Gohan went on. He sniffed the aroma of the food. "That sounds kind of neat." He slyly reached over for a sample of the dinner. Videl was faster though and caught his hand right before it touched the food.  
  
"Back away from the food!" She yelled sternly. Pan snickered from behind.  
  
"Nice goin' Dad," She laughed.  
  
Gohan sighed, "Well I tried..."  
  
"And failed miserably," Pan added as she stood up from the table. Just then, the phone rang. Pan walked over and answered it. "Hello?"  
  
"Pan, hi!" Goten's voice came from over the phone, "Just calling to make sure my favorite niece if okay!"  
  
Pan rolled her eyes from over the phone, "What do you want Goten?"  
  
"Homework help, math, page 114," Goten explained.  
  
Pan gave out a loud groan, threw down the phone, and ran out of the room yelling out in anger. Videl and Gohan starred at their daughter in confusion and peered over at the phone where Goten was still talking.  
  
"Hello, Pan?" Goten called.  
  
Videl looked over at Gohan who merely shrugged and went to retrieve the phone. "Pan's busy at the moment Goten, call back later."  
  
"But I _need_ help!" The younger of the two brothers cried.  
  
Gohan sighed and began to come up with a motive as to why Pan was so annoyed. "Come over and I'll help."  
  
"Okay," Goten replied happily, "Just let me get a quick bite to eat!" He hung up the phone.  
  
Gohan fell over, anime style!

* * *

Finally an update! Yay! -Crickets sound in the background- Okay, nevermind. Anyhoo, sorry for not updating sooner, I was busy. If anyone's interested, I have another new story. It's a Vegeta/Bulma get together called _A Prince and His Queen_. Check it out if you want to. 


	12. Jealousy and Detestation

**Orange Star High School- The Legacy Continues...**

**A/N:** Just a quick note. This takes place at a time when Pan is in high school. Trunks, Goten, and Bra also attend Orange Star and obviously their ages have been changed. Pan- 17, Trunks- 18, Goten- 18, Bra- 16. Also, I have added a new character of my own. His name's Eraser and he's the child of Sharpner and Erasa; age 17. And in case you didn't read the summary, this is a Trunks/Pan pairing. Okay, enough of my rambling, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 12- Jealousy and Detestation  
  
"So then you take the 4 then divide it into more, then you take the 3 and then you climb a tree!" Goten sang.  
  
Trunks peered over at his best friend strangely as the two walked to the cafeteria. "Goten..."  
  
Goten skipped around the sidewalk happily and bounced his head along to the beat of his song, "Yeah?"  
  
"What are you singing?"  
  
Goten put a hand up, signaling Trunks to be quiet. "And that's how you do my funky math beat," He spread his legs out and threw his hands into the air, "Yeah!"  
  
Trunks slowly began backing away from Goten, all the same time wondering what kind of medication he was currently on. Goten turned to Trunks. "What, no clapping?"  
  
"Goten, you're scaring me," Trunks replied.  
  
Goten shook his head, "No Trunks, you just don't understand, I'm singing this song to get me hyped about today's math test."  
  
Trunks arched an eyebrow. "And just who taught you that...song?"  
  
"Gohan!" Goten grinned. He pushed Trunks forward. "Now sing along!"  
  
Trunks' eyes went wide as Goten began singing his 'Math Song' all over again from the beginning. Yep, he'd definitely kill Gohan after school today...

* * *

Pan dribbled the basketball down the court and carefully aimed it for the basket. She was about to release the ball when a girl from the other team blocked her way.  
  
"Pan! Over here!" A voice called out.  
  
Pan looked toward the voice to see Leslie wide open by the free throw line. Quickly, she passed the ball to her where she scored.  
  
Leslie threw her hands into the air, "Yes!" She ran toward Pan. "Good pass!"  
  
Pan wiped her forehead which was soaked with sweat. "Thanks...good shot." She breathed.  
  
"Good job girls, Pan, take a break," The coach called from the sidelines.  
  
Pan opened her mouth to speak when the coach interrupted her. "Now Pan, you've been out on the court for over half the scrimmage now. Let the other's have a chance." She gave a smile.  
  
Pan sighed and began making her way over to the bench. She opened her water bottle and took a gulp of water. She put it back down and sighed heavily. She really wanted to get back out there on the court, the coach may have thought she needed a rest, but to her, it was only a mere warm up...  
  
Nevertheless, she sat back against the seat of the bench and watched the scrimmage curiously.

* * *

Angelina peered over to Pan who was sitting on the bench of the basketball court. She gave a smirk. It made her happy to see Pan sitting there, unhappy. Ha, it served her right, the brat. Always getting what she wanted just because she was Pan Son, daughter of Videl Satan and Son Gohan and granddaughter of Hercule. But really, did it matter? Did anyone really care? She sure didn't, and she wanted to do something about it. Trouble was she didn't know what yet...  
  
She watched as the doors to the gym opened up and three figures walked in. Eraser, Goten, and Trunks made their way over to the bleachers and sat down.  
  
"Hey Pan!" Goten called from the bleachers.  
  
Pan smiled and waved back at Goten then turned her attention back to the scrimmage.  
  
Angelina gave a glare. It wasn't fair; Pan had everything she had ever wanted and more: Popularity, athletics, brains, beauty, and friends. Not to mention the fact that she had Trunks Brief as a friend. Trunks Briefs, just the name sent her into a dream like state and made her knees go weak. She stared at the purple haired hottie in awe. He was flawless, perfect hair and enough money to buy the entire school, maybe even city. But yet, still again, there was Pan blocking her way.  
  
She clutched her fists together and felt the urge to scream out. It was Pan who was ruining her life, Pan who made her time at school a horrible one. Sure, she had friends and was on the cheerleading team. Head cheerleader in fact, but it wasn't enough. She needed more. She needed Trunks Briefs, and she needed him -now-.  
  
Suddenly, her lips curled up into a malicious grin. What other way to get to your crush then through his best friend? She looked up into the bleachers again to where Goten sat. He was dim, that was for sure, so there'd be no problem at all leering him into her trap. All she needed now was to put her plan into action...

* * *

Mwahahaha! Conflict, conflict! Mwahahaha! Okay, enough evil laughs for today! Thanks a bunch for the reviews, hoped you liked this chapter just as much as the last one! 


	13. Devious Cheerleaders and the Film Begins

**Orange Star High School- The Legacy Continues...**

**A/N:** Just a quick note. This takes place at a time when Pan is in high school. Trunks, Goten, and Bra also attend Orange Star and obviously their ages have been changed. Pan- 17, Trunks- 18, Goten- 18, Bra- 16. Also, I have added a new character of my own. His name's Eraser and he's the child of Sharpner and Erasa; age 17. And in case you didn't read the summary, this is a Trunks/Pan pairing. Okay, enough of my rambling, on with the story.

Chapter 13- Devious Cheerleaders and the Film Begins

"Go Pan, you rock; now show those girls what you got!" Goten cheered from the bleachers.

Eraser looked up at the black haired teen strangely then turned to Trunks. "Dude, what is he on?"

Trunks shrugged, "No clue."

Just then, Angelina stepped forward, causing the three to forget their thoughts. She stood hovering above the three, her hot pink purse dangling from the side.

"Hey guys, mind if I sit here?" She asked, her brown eyes gleaming.

Eraser and Goten, who had momentarily stopped chanting, both nodded vigorously all the same time trying to contain themselves from drooling. Angelina took a seat next to Goten, much to Eraser's discontent.

He glared as the brown haired cheerleader took a seat right next to Goten. Goten snickered softly in response.

Angelina flipped her long lush brown hair back and smiled. "Thanks for letting me sit here you guys, that's _really_ nice of you."

"No problem!" Goten and Eraser spat out at the same time, giving a cheesy grin.

Angelina giggled. "You two are so funny!" She laughed.

"Oh, well, you know, I try," Eraser commented.

"It comes natural," Goten replied, looking toward Eraser with a mad grin. Eraser growled while Trunks gave an unnoticeable roll of his eyes.

Angelina shifted around. "Yeah...but um, actually, I was wondering if I could speak to Goten. Alone."

Goten's eyes lit up almost instantly. "No problem!" He spat out.

Angelina smiled innocently, "Okay, come on then." She stood up and made her way around Eraser and Trunks then led Goten to the far corner of the gym.

Eraser looked forward as the two went off alone, eyes wide, and banged his fists on the bleachers. "NO!" He cried.

Trunks gave a smirk, "I guess the so called 'chick magnet' is losing his touch."

Eraser glared back at Trunks crossly. "Shut up."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pan watched from the sidelines as Angelina led Goten to the far corner of the room.

"Why that little two-timing little- I knew she was no good," Pan commented to herself. She watched as Angelina flipped her hair once more then began talking to Goten. Goten appeared as if he would melt any moment. Pan rolled her eyes in spite of the two but continued watching anyway.

Angelina inched closer to Goten, whispering something into his ear then giggled madly. Goten blushed in response.

Pan turned away, she had definitely seen enough. Her uncle's love life was something she didn't want to be involved in.

Suddenly, a voice called her name, making Pan forget everything. "Pan, get back on the court!"

Pan nodded and took one last slip of water before heading back onto the court.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Goten was grinning almost scarily as he made his way back to the bleachers. He took a seat next to Trunks and slipped into a deep daydream.

Trunks waved his hand in front of Goten's eyes, "Hello, earth to Goten, anyone there?!" He snapped his fingers but to no avail.

Goten continued to stare deeply into space. Trunks sighed. "Hey Goten, they're serving teriyaki in the cafeteria."

Goten sat straight up, his eyes wide, "Really?! Where?!"

Eraser rolled his eyes. "Nowhere you moron, now tell us what happened!"

"But what about the teriyaki?" Goten asked.

Eraser slapped his forehead. "There is none, get that through your head and tell us what happened!"

Goten sighed, "Okay, but I still want the teriyaki."

Eraser's eyes twitched and he looked as if he wanted to strangle Goten, luckily for his sake though, he started before that could happen.

"Okay, I went with Angelina and she started talking about how she didn't have a date for the dance..."

"And..." Eraser commented.

"And, she asked me to go with her!" Goten grinned and suddenly, he slipped back into his dream-like state. "And just think, she's the head cheerleader. Not just a cheerleader, but the head!" He sighed.

"I don't know Goten, I mean; she seems kind of...how should I put this? Ditsy," Trunks replied.

Eraser and Goten shot up and glared at Trunks right in the eye. "What do you mean ditsy, she's not ditsy!" They both screamed.

Trunks put his hands in front of him in defense. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry, she's not ditsy!"

Eraser sat back down and smoothed out his hair. "That's right. Don't talk about _my_ future wife."

Goten laughed. "I don't think so. For one, she's the one who asked me and another thing...she's _my_ future wife." He stood up and headed for the exit of the gym. "Tell Pan I'll meet her at her place!" He called, singing his horrible 'Math Song' as he went.

Trunks and Eraser looked as Goten exited the gym then back at each other.

"How is it one minute he's acting like the stupidest person you know and the next he's all serious?" Eraser asked.

Trunks shook his head. "It's beyond me."

Eraser shrugged and turned his attention back to the basketball scrimmage along with Trunks.

Meanwhile, Angelina peered from behind the girls' bathroom. Phase one of her plan was complete, now all she had to do was complete the others, and Trunks Briefs would be all hers...

* * *

Pan placed the video camera down on top of the TV and looked back toward her audience with a smile, "Okay, are you guys ready for this?"

Vegeta crossed his arms, a frown woven across his face, "For the hundredth time, yes! Start the darn movie!"

Pan glared at the arrogant saiyan prince but ignored his comments and reached over for the VCR. She paused before hitting the play button. "You _sure_ you guys are ready for this?"

"Yes!" Everyone in the large audience cried, unable to contain the suspense any longer.

Pan lifted her finger to press the button when a voice stopped her, "Wait!"

Everyone groaned and turned angrily to see who had spoken up at such a time. No one was too surprised to see that the voice belonged to none other than Eraser.

"Now Pan, you do know what the consequences are if you lose..."

Pan nodded with a smirk, "Yeah, but don't worry, 'cause I'm gonna win."

"Win what?" Gohan asked, arching an eyebrow.

Pan's eyes went wide for a moment then back down to normal, "Uh, nothing, let's start the tape." She spoke quickly, Gohan still giving Eraser a dirty glare. With that, she reached over and pressed the play button. The black screen suddenly lit up with color and the film began...

* * *

And there's where I end this chapter. I usually update sooner than I'm doing with my Fics but school's taking up all my time...so yeah. Hoped you liked this chapter! More later! Oh, and if you think Seiko and his camera people are annoying, he's nothing compaired to what Angelina's like... 

_- DBZAngelX, over and out_


	14. And the Winner Is

**Orange Star High School- The Legacy Continues...**

**A/N:** Just a quick note. This takes place at a time when Pan is in high school. Trunks, Goten, and Bra also attend Orange Star and obviously their ages have been changed. Pan- 17, Trunks- 18, Goten- 18, Bra- 16. Also, I have added a new character of my own. His name's Eraser and he's the child of Sharpner and Erasa; age 17. And in case you didn't read the summary, this is a Trunks/Pan pairing. Okay, enough of my rambling, on with the story.

Chapter 14- And the Winner Is...

The screen immediately brightened with color and the film started. It started off with Pan explaining why she decided to change her mind and go with a film about her family and friends instead of just her friends. Moments later, the real film began showing special clips of each family member and friend that Pan knew. An hour later, the movie ended and the credits started rolling.

Pan stood up and ejected the movie from the VCR. "So, how did you guys like it?" She asked, turning back toward her audience.

"I thought it was great," Krillin spoke up, "except for the part where you made fun of my singing..." He muttered.

Pan laughed, "Yeah, sorry about that but it was too good to pass up."

Eraser crossed his arms. "Okay, okay, just start voting already." He turned to Pan, "I'm ready to get _my_ prize."

Pan stuck out her tongue, "In your wildest dreams."

"You know you want me," Eraser continued on with a smirk. Pan ignored the conceited blonde and watched her audience as they proceeded to vote for which movie they liked better. Pan couldn't help but crack a smile as memories of _LizardBall Z_ filled her mind from earlier. It had been a movie about a lizard and his rival joining together to defeat some evil powerful chicken from outer-space. The chicken ended up killing the rival while the other lizard ended up becoming a Super Lizard. The movie ended with the Super Lizard winning the battle and using the TurkeyBalls to revive the rival back to life. It wouldn't have been such a bad movie if it wasn't for the fact that they used real life lizards to do the fighting and if the fighting style hadn't been so fake looking. The movie was horrible yet reminded Pan of something yet she couldn't quite put her finger on it...

Nevertheless, she was sure she would win the bet no doubt. Finally, the clock struck 3:00 and it was time to tally up the results.

Pan pointed to the far corner of the room, "Vegeta, we'll start with you."

Vegeta crossed his arms. "I thought both of the movies were crappy, but since the second one had me in it, I voted for it."

"So that's a vote for my movie?" Pan asked happily.

Vegeta nodded quickly then returned to his trademark scowl. Pan turned to Eraser. "That's one point for me!" She sung as Markie wrote the score down in her notebook.

Eraser gave a low grumble then turned to the next person. It was Piccolo. "You with the green skin, who'd you pick?" He called out in a rude manner.

Piccolo glared at the boy but decided to be nice and not blast the boy to bits. "Pan's movie," He spoke in his gruff deep voice.

Eraser growled once more as Pan chanted about happily. She turned to the next person, "Yamcha?"

"Sorry Pan, but I thought Eraser's movie was off da hook!" Yamcha replied.

Everyone in the room cast odd looks at the former baseball player. Yamcha sunk down low in his seat in embarrassment. Eraser on the other hand was now running over to Yamcha with one hand in the air.

"You're the man!" Eraser yelled, giving Yamcha a high five.

Pan rolled her eyes at the two and looked toward the next person, "Krillin?"

"I'd have to go with your movie Pan. _LizardBall Z_ was a little too fighting skill-challenged for me," Krillin replied. He cast an eye on Eraser then added a quick, "No offence."

The smile to Pan's face returned and Eraser called on the next voter, "Hot blonde chick!"

Android 18 narrowed her eyes toward Eraser. Krillin gave his wife a pat on her shoulder. "Calm down 18," He whispered then added softly, "I'll take care of him after this." He winked and 18 rolled her light blue eyes.

"I vote for Pan's movie," The blonde android spoke calmly.

Eraser's mouth dropped, "Man, and I was sure she would vote for mine."

"In what reality?" Goten asked with a small smirk.

Eraser glared at the demi-saiyan as Pan pointed to the next voter, "Marron?"

"I voted for your movie Pan," Marron spoke, "Fighting just isn't my thing."

Eraser turned to the next person and crossed his arms with a frown. "I shouldn't even ask. You're a vote for Pan, right?"

Bulma nodded and Eraser threw his hands into the air. "Forget it! I lose, okay? Pan, you win, I give up."

"Hold on, I want this to be fair," Pan spoke up, "Let's just do this a faster way." She turned to the large crowd. "If you haven't voted yet, vote right now. All who vote for Eraser's movie, _LizardBall Z_, raise your hands."

The hands of Oolong and Master Roshi rose, the rest remained down. Pan smiled as she called out for the next group, "And for my movie?"

Many hands shot up including Gohan, Videl, Goten, Chi-Chi, Goku, Trunks, Bra, and Markie. Pan turned to Eraser with an innocent smile. "Well, well, well...looks like I won. Now, what was the deal if you lost?"

Eraser gave a quick mumble.

Pan put a hand to her ear, "What was that, I can't hear you."

Trunks, Goten, Bra, and Markie crowded around the two as Eraser prepared to speak.

"I'd shave my head," Eraser finally spoke.

Goten rubbed his hands together, "Oh yeah! This is gonna be _so_ sweet!"

Pan gave a quick pat on Eraser's head. "Oh yeah, it's _all_ comin' off." She grinned cruelly. "Let's get started..."

Eraser's eyes went wide as Pan began dragging him into the bathroom where the scissors and clippers were located. In a short time, he would go from 'blonde haired hot jock' to 'bald jock'. No longer would his hair be a trademark of his style. No longer would it gleam and shine in the morning. No longer would he spend hours on it just combing it thoroughly or shampooing it to rid split ends. All that would be gone in just minutes. He could feel the pain soaring through his chest as he entered the bathroom. He gave one last cry of "NOOOOO!" before the door closed shut and the sound of the razor blade silenced his pleads...

* * *

****

**A/N:** That was painfully short, yes I know. At first I had a chapter of the detailed account of the movie but I hated the way it turned out so I came up with this. Besides, I need to get back on track with the romance. I've written the whole plot out while at school, now I just need to write it. I have to say that I'm pretty happy with the plot. Anyhoo, more later! Also, Yamcha was a little OOC there but I did it for the humor. So sue me.

_- DBZAngelX, over and out_


	15. Denial, Anger, and Lust

**Orange Star High School- The Legacy Continues...**

**A/N:** Just a quick note. This takes place at a time when Pan is in high school. Trunks, Goten, and Bra also attend Orange Star and obviously their ages have been changed. Pan- 17, Trunks- 18, Goten- 18, Bra- 16. Also, I have added a new character of my own. His name's Eraser and he's the child of Sharpner and Erasa; age 17. This is a Trunks/Pan pairing. Okay, enough of my rambling, on with the story.

Chapter 15- Denial, Anger, and Lust  
  
Eraser entered the school building, a sweatshirt hoodie covering his head completely. Many people stared strangely at him, seeing it was spring time outside and way too hot for a sweatshirt but Eraser ignored them all and proceeded to his locker.  
  
Goten, Trunks, and Pan awaited him there, smirks planted across their faces. Oh how he wanted to kill them all. He walked toward his locker and began opening it, not bothering to even look at the three as he did so.  
  
"I guess hair cuts take away more than just hair," Pan spoke up, leaning casually against a locker.  
  
Eraser continued going through his locker silently.  
  
"Oh come on Eraser, it's not _that _bad," Trunks commented.  
  
Eraser dumped a book into his bag and slammed his locker shut then took off for the hallway again.  
  
Goten rubbed the back of his head, "Boy, he sure is mad."  
  
Pan rolled her eyes and stood up straight again. "No? Really?! I didn't notice!" She spoke sarcastically.  
  
"Cut the Drama Queen act Pan," Goten came back strongly.  
  
"Go drool over Angelina somewhere, I'm sure she'd love to have another brainless idiot following her around today," Pan commented with a smirk.  
  
Goten narrowed his eyes and without another word took off down the hallway in anger. Pan shook her head, "For Kami's sake, can no one around here take a joke?!"  
  
"It _was _a little harsh Pan," Trunks replied as the two took off walking.  
  
Pan crossed her arms, "Whatever."  
  
The two kept walking, Trunks casting an eye on Pan as they went. _Okay, this is the perfect time. We're alone, by ourselves, with no one around. I should tell her..._ Trunks thought to himself.  
  
Pan looked over at him from the corner of her eye, "Something wrong?" She asked, "Do I have something on my face?"  
  
Trunks shook his head, "No, you look...perfect."  
  
"Oh, okay, thanks." Pan replied with a sigh.  
  
Trunks nodded and looked down at the floor as the two kept walking. _What is it with me anyway? How hard is it to say, "Pan, I like you. A lot. More than a lot."? Okay, it's _very_ hard, but I've got to do it sometime..._ Trunks turned and looked at Pan, "Pan?"  
  
"Yeah?" Pan asked, slowing down a bit.  
  
"Pan, I-"  
  
"There's our star!" Another voice spoke up, cutting Trunks off in the middle of his sentence.  
  
Pan's eyes went wide, "Oh Dende no! I forgot about them!" Quickly, she ran behind Trunks. "Did they see me?"  
  
Trunks however wasn't paying attention to what Pan was saying. Instead, he was mentally cursing himself for such bad timing. Then again, it wasn't _his _timing, it was Seiko's.  
  
"Pan!" Seiko called; his camera crew hot on his trail.  
  
Pan groaned and stepped from behind Trunks. Sekio's face lit up and he smiled broadly at Pan, "Beautiful! The camera loves ya!" He took a moment to cast an eye on Trunks who stood near by. "And who might this be?"  
  
"This is Trunks Briefs-" Pan mumbled before getting interrupted.  
  
"You mean Trunks as in Trunks Briefs?" Sekio interrupted.  
  
_No duh idiot._ Pan thought to herself. She nodded.  
  
"This is great!" Sekio exclaimed, walking up to Trunks, "This will make the movie even better! You don't mind being in the movie do ya kid?"  
  
Trunks shrugged, "I suppose not, I-"  
  
"Great!" Sekio cried, "We'll have you sign the contract and everything later on."  
  
Trunks eyed Pan who merely shrugged in response, "Just go with it."  
  
"Go on with your normal everyday activities!" Seiko replied after noticing that neither Pan nor Trunks were doing anything, "Don't mind us at all!"  
  
"Kind of hard not to," Pan muttered as the two began taking off down the hallway again.  
  
"You can say that again," Trunks added.  
  
---  
  
Trunks clicked off the TV and lay back on his bed. He peered at the phone from the corner of his eye and began pondering whether or not he should call Pan. They definitely needed to talk and Trunks undeniably needed to know how Pan felt. He reached over for the phone and pressed the on button.  
  
He listened as the phone began ringing. Once, then twice, then a third time. Just as he was about to hang up, someone picked up.  
  
"Hello?" a voice spoke from over the phone.  
  
Trunks opened his mouth to speak but no words would come out. He was speechless. It was almost as if all connection to his brain was cut off.  
  
"Hello? Anyone there?" the voice spoke again.  
  
Suddenly, the connection to his brain began again and Trunks found his voice. "Hello?"  
  
"Trunks, is that you?"  
  
"Gohan!"  
  
"Yes..." Gohan trailed off, unsure of why Trunks was acting so strange.  
  
"Uh, I...think I dialed the wrong number."  
  
"Okay," Gohan spoke, "Talk to you later then."  
  
"B…bye," Trunks replied, clicking the 'Off' button on the phone. He buried his hands into his face, "Why can't I do it?!" He yelled, and throwing the phone across the room. It landed at the doorway where a certain Saiyan Prince was standing once again. He looked down at the phone then back to Trunks.  
  
"You, me, gravity room, now," He said, leaving the room.  
  
---

Pan entered the kitchen just as her father was hanging up the phone. She headed for the cabinet and pulled out a bag of chips.  
  
"Who was that?" She asked as she began munching.  
  
Gohan placed the phone down, "Oh, just Trunks. He said he had the wrong number by mistake."  
  
Pan nearly chocked on her chips, "Trunks?! Calling here?"  
  
"Yes, Trunks calling here." Gohan answered.  
  
Pan swallowed and fumbled with the bag of chips. "He didn't ask to speak to me did he?"  
  
Gohan shook his head. "No, he said he had the wrong number, why?"  
  
Pan almost dropped the chips. "No, no reason."  
  
Gohan peered at his daughter suspiciously. Something was definitely up between those two, however, he couldn't figure out what. "Anything you want to talk about?"  
  
This time, Pan almost lost her footing. She grabbed onto the counter for support and set the bag of chips down. "Of course not, why would there be something to talk about?"  
  
"Well," Gohan started, "You seem to be acting a little strange today..."  
  
"Nothing's wrong, I'm just a little out of it today." Pan started for the kitchen exit but was stopped by Gohan's hand on her shoulder.  
  
"If anything's wrong, you'd tell me, right?"  
  
Pan nodded then took off for the stairs with a sigh. That had been a close one...  
  
--- 

Vegeta paced the floor back and forth, waiting for Trunks to enter the room. Finally, the door to the gravity room opened and Trunks entered wearing his training clothing. He stopped in mid-air as he noticed Vegeta wearing regular clothes.  
  
"Uh, you didn't call me in here to train did you?" Trunks asked.  
  
Vegeta shook and his and pointed to a seat near by, "Sit."  
  
Trunks followed his father's instructions and planted himself on the comfortable bench chair. He looked down and wondered why his father had called him in here. Why else go to the G.R. but to train?  
  
Vegeta peered at Trunks from the corner of his eye then finally, began to speak, "Why haven't you asked her yet?"  
  
Trunks looked up immediately with a puzzled look on his face. "Uh, come again?"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about boy," Vegeta answered.  
  
Trunks remained looking completely baffled.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, "You've been hanging around Kakarot's brat too long. I'm talking about Pan!"  
  
Trunks shifted uncomfortably in his chair, "I don't know, I just..._can't_. I mean-" He stopped in the middle of his sentence and looked downward once again.  
  
"You better talk now boy," Vegeta warned almost dangerously, "If you don't, I have _ways _of making you."  
  
Trunks looked back up immediately. Whatever kind of _ways _his father had, he certainly didn't want to test them out. "It's just that, whenever I start to think about her...I start to melt inside and my heart makes all these flips."  
  
"And..."  
  
Trunks arched an eyebrow at his father, "And what?"  
  
"There's more to this than you're telling me, isn't there?" Vegeta questioned.  
  
Trunks didn't know whether he should be afraid or not. The questioning look on Vegeta's face was like none he had ever seen before. It was almost scary...And what more could Vegeta possibly know?  
  
Vegeta stood up from his chair and started toward the exit door of the gravity room, "Come back here when you're ready to talk. Until then, let me assure you that you'll never get what you want..."  
  
With those last words, the door to the gravity room closed and Trunks was left alone.

* * *

How's that for a long chapter? It sure makes up chapter 14! I usually update later than this but I finished this chapter in a shorter period of time than I usually do so why not? Hope you liked it!

_-DBZAngelX, over and out_


	16. A Wonderful Night

**Orange Star High School- The Legacy Continues...**

**A/N:** Just a quick note. This takes place at a time when Pan is in high school. Trunks, Goten, and Bra also attend Orange Star and obviously their ages have been changed. Pan- 17, Trunks- 18, Goten- 18, Bra- 16. Also, I have added a new character of my own. His name's Eraser and he's the child of Sharpner and Erasa; age 17. This is a Trunks/Pan pairing. Okay, enough of my rambling, on with the story.  
You love long chapters? You'll _love_ this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the songs mentioned in this chapter.

Chapter 16- A Wonderful Night  
  
Pan picked a short sleeve baby blue shirt from out of her closet. She stared at it for a few moments before finally throwing it back into the closet. It fell to the floor along side the other twenty pairs of clothing. She sighed heavily and looked back at her closet.  
  
"The school dance is in an hour in a half and I still haven't found anything to wear," Pan muttered to herself as she pulled out a red and orange tie-died blouse from the closet. She threw it on her bed and pulled out some denim blue jeans along with her denim blue jean jacket then looked back at the outfit, a hand rested upon her chin, "Eh, that'll do."  
  
Suddenly, a knock came from outside Pan's door, "Pan! Goten's downstairs waiting for you!"  
  
Pan grunted and threw her door open, "Keep your freakin' shirt on Goten, I'll be down in a minute!" She yelled then slammed the door shut again.  
  
Goten sat downstairs, a pale face woven across his face. Videl laughed as she passed him, "She doesn't mean anything by it. She just gets this way whenever she has to 'dress up' for anything."  
  
Goten nodded weakly and resumed sitting quietly on the couch. He sure wasn't coming over to Pan's house on prom night; that was for sure.  
  
Finally, the door to Pan's room opened and Pan started downstairs, her blue jean jacket in one hand and a matching hand bag in the other. She frowned as she looked at Goten who sat patiently on the couch and crossed her arms. "Don't tell me Grandma made you wore that?"  
  
Goten shook his head and stood up from the couch, straightening out his tie, "No, I just thought it'd be nice to wear."  
  
Pan looked at Goten strangely as she started for the front door, Videl and Gohan following close behind them. "You do know you'll be practically the only guy that dressed up for the dance?"  
  
Goten nodded, "Yeah, but I figure it's worth it." He looked dreamily into the air with a goofy smile woven across his face, "For Angelina..."  
  
Pan rolled her eyes and opened the door. Videl stepped forward, "Don't mind Pan Goten, I think it's nice to dress up for the dance." She cast an eye on Pan, "Unlike _some_ people here..."  
  
"It's not the prom!" Pan argued, "I don't _have_ to dress up!" She let out a sigh and headed outside.  
  
"Watch out for Pan, okay?" Videl asked with a small smile.  
  
Goten stepped outside, "Don't worry guys; it's just the high school dance."  
  
Gohan gave a light pat on Goten's shoulder, "Like we said, watch out for Pan."  
  
Goten nodded with a shrug, "Whatever you say, I just-"  
  
"Goten!" Pan called angrily from the driveway.  
  
Goten winced at the sound of Pan's yelling and began walking, "Don't worry about her, guys, I've got everything handled!" He called as he took off into the night.  
  
Videl sighed as she shut the front door closed and looked to Gohan, "The first dance of the year."  
  
"And the last first dance of high school..." Gohan finished.  
  
"Soon she'll be going to college parties," Videl sighed.  
  
Gohan slumped down onto the couch, "With college boys..."  
  
The room was filled with silence. The couple cast an eye on each other then shook their heads almost simultaneously. "Nah..."  
  
---  
  
Pan crossed her arms and shook her head as Goten and she flew by traffic and onto the freeway. Goten peered at her from the corner of his eye, at the same time keeping a close eye on the road, "Something wrong?"  
  
Pan unfolded her arms and looked Goten in the eye, "Yeah! Why didn't you tell me Bulma let you borrow a Capsule Corp. car?!" She yelled.  
  
Goten turned his attention back to the road, "Why would I? Besides, walking is better."  
  
"Not when you're walking hundreds of miles just to get to school!" Pan argued back, slumping back in her chair.  
  
Goten sighed, "Well I'm _so_ sorry I caused you this much pain."  
  
"You better be," Pan smirked, reaching over to turn on the radio.  
  
Music blared through the speakers and Pan began switching stations. Finally, she stopped at one and began singing loudly, "My goodies, not my goodies..."  
  
"Oh Dende," Goten mumbled, rolling his eyes.  
  
Pan turned toward him, "What?!"  
  
"I'm just sick of listening to this song is all," Goten spoke with a heavy sigh.  
  
Pan arched an eyebrow, "Then why do you listen to it all the time?"  
  
"It's not my choice," Goten continued on, pulling off the freeway, "Dad listens to it 24-7 at home."  
  
Pan broke out laughing, "Are you serious?! Grandpa?!"  
  
Goten nodded with a shake of his head, "Yes. At first I thought it was funny but now it's just annoying. Mom threatened to break the radio one time..."  
  
"Well you deserve it Goten," Pan spoke as they zoomed by a stop light.  
  
Goten looked over at Pan, a strange look planted on his face, "And why is that?"  
  
Pan crossed her arms once again, "Do you not remember last week when you kept singing the 'Math Song'?"  
  
Suddenly, a frown appeared on Goten's face as they turned a corner, "Hey that song wasn't _that_ bad was it?"  
  
"Yes, it was Goten," Pan replied with a smile.  
  
"Well Gohan's the one who taught it to me," Goten came back, "Too bad I can't sing it anymore..."  
  
"Why?" Pan asked.  
  
Goten paused as he looked around the school parking lot for a parking spot. He spotted one and quickly pulled into it and put the car into park then turned back to Pan. "Well, Mom said that if I sung the 'Math Song' one more time she'd hit me with her frying pan..."  
  
Pan shuddered as thoughts of her Grandma's magically always-appearing-out-of-nowhere frying pan came to her mind. Although she had never been hit with it, just stories from the fellow male members of the Son family had been enough to make her afraid of the thing forever. In fact, she could have sworn she caught her own mother hitting Gohan with it one time...  
  
Pan's thoughts were put to rest however when the sound of a car door closing dropped her out of thought. She opened the door and stepped out the car, looking at the front entrance of the school with a sigh. "The first dance of the year..." She spoke as she and Goten started for the front entrance. "I _hate _dances."  
  
---  
  
"Trunks, you better stay close to me, I do not want to look like a loner," Bra commanded her brother, all the same time tugging on his shirt.  
  
Trunks backed away slightly from his younger sister, "Don't worry Bra, I'm not goin' anywhere," He spoke, his voice with a hint of exasperation. It had been the same thing all night since the two had left home and all Trunks wanted to do was to find someway to escape. Another second of this and he'd go crazy.  
  
He began looking around the room frantically, looking for Goten, Pan, Markie, or even Eraser. Anyone so that he wouldn't have to drag his sister along everywhere the whole night. Suddenly, as if reading his mind, the doors to the gym opened and Goten and Pan walked into the gym together.  
  
Bra let go of Trunks and waved her hand in the air, "Hey! Pan, Goten, over here!" She called.  
  
Pan spotted the two siblings first and grabbed her uncle's arm, pulling him toward the two.  
  
"Wow, Goten," Trunks said with an astonished look. He looked at Goten from head to toe and shook his head, "You really do dress up for things don't you?"  
  
Bra put a hand to her chin, "Um, let me guess. Your mom made you dress like that?"  
  
Goten shook his head firmly, "No, why does everyone think that? I just wanted to."  
  
Trunks remained silent and looked at Pan who merely shrugged, "Don't ask me why."  
  
Bra began smiling, "Well I think it's sweet." She glared at Trunks, "Guys just don't dress up anymore for dances."  
  
"Hey, do you see me in a dress?" Pan spoke up, gesturing toward her clothes.  
  
Bra shook her head, "You and Trunks really do belong together, you know that?"  
  
Goten cracked a smile and hit Trunks in the ribs playfully. "Yeah Trunks, get to it," He whispered so that only Trunks could hear him.  
  
A faint blush line appeared on Trunks' face. Goten laughed and looked back toward the girls, "Uh, I'm gonna go hang out with Angelina," He called as he began taking toward the front of the gym.  
  
"She sure does have him wrapped around her little finger," Pan spoke with a roll of her eyes.  
  
"What's up my people?!" A voice spoke up.  
  
"The bald man has arrived!" Pan laughed, getting a good look at Eraser.  
  
Eraser folded his arms, "Would you shut up already!" His frown turned into a smirk, "I may not have my hair but I still have my charm..."  
  
Pan rolled her eyes once more and looked toward the DJ box in confusion. For some strange reason, the same song that had been just been playing was starting up all over from the beginning. Pan gasped and pulled Trunks over toward her.  
  
Trunks followed in confusion as Pan continued pulling him toward the DJ box, "Pan?" He asked, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Angelina's supposed to be playing the music for the first half of the dance but she stupidly left to go hang out with Goten," Pan muttered through gritted teeth.  
  
"Oh..." Trunks murmured in reply.  
  
The two entered the DJ box just as complaints and shouting began from the students who were still wondering why the same song was playing once again. Pan reached over and put on her headphones, quickly throwing Trunks a pair. She shut the music off and switched the sound to the speakerphone.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that," Pan spoke, "Just a little miscommunication problem," She glared across the room at Angelina who hadn't seemed to notice Pan's comment. Instead, the brunette continued chatting happily with Goten, ignoring everything around them. Pan slammed down her fists in annoyance then gave a slight blush as she noticed that nearly the entire gym full of students were staring at her. "Uh, Trunks, why don't we start the music up?" Pan spoke softly, sinking low into her seat.  
  
"Right," Trunks replied, popping in a record.  
  
Soon, sound filled the entire gym once more and people began dancing once again. Pan sighed and slumped down in her chair. "Great, I just embarrassed myself in front of the whole freakin' school."  
  
"It's not that bad," Trunks replied, taking a seat next to her.  
  
Pan shrugged and looked across the gym. Goten and was still talking to Angelina. Moments later however, the two walked to the middle of the gym and began dancing. Pan felt her mouth drop as she watched her uncle in surprised, astounded that he actually _knew_ how to dance. _Hmm...You learn something new everyday I guess._ Pan thought to herself, turning her attention over toward Bra, Eraser, and Markie. The three stood near the snack table chatting away about something. Pan leaned back in her chair and looked over toward Trunks. He sat slumped back in his chair staring out into the crowd; however, she could tell that his mind wasn't paying any attention to the crowd of student.  
  
_I wonder what he's thinking about..._ Pan thought silently, continuing to stare at him. _He just hasn't been the same since the kiss. Come to think of it, neither have I. I don't know why...I mean, I don't _like_ him do I? I mean, sure, he's not bad looking. Okay, he's totally not bad looking. But we've been like best friends forever, it'd be weird if we started having..._feelings_ toward each other. I'm not stupid; I know how those kind of relationships work out. But then again..._ Pan blinked out of her thought as she heard her name being called.  
  
"Pan," Trunks spoke, looking toward her.  
  
"Huh?" Pan asked, still out of it. She blinked once more, "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to stare at you, I was just thinking."  
  
"Oh," Trunks replied just as the recent song that was being played came to an end. He looked over at the rack of records then picked out another one and began playing it.  
  
Pan felt her mouth drop as she realized that Trunks had put in 'The Red' by Chevelle, the same song which had led them to their kiss. She turned toward Trunks who looked back at Pan in response, a small smile curled upon his lips. "Do you wanna dance?" He asked, holding out his hand.  
  
Pan nodded, unable to find any words to speak as she took a hold of Trunks' hand. She paused when they reached the exit of the DJ box, "But what about the songs? Who's gonna-"  
  
"Don't worry about that," Trunks replied.  
  
Pan smiled and continued walking out, making her way toward the middle of gym. The two began dancing, letting their surroundings and everything else around them being forgotten. For a while, it had seemed like it was only they as they danced gracefully across the gym.  
  
Pan could only smile as she danced side by side with Trunks, absorbing the moment and savoring it as long as she could. The two continued dancing, becoming so into one another that neither of them had noticed when the song had stopped playing and another spokesperson spoke into the speaker.  
  
"That was Chevelle with 'The Red'. Now we're gonna slow it down and go to 'My Boo' by Alicia Keys and Usher," The voice spoke from the DJ box.  
  
Pan and Trunks turned toward the DJ box, mouths agape as they realized that they had forgotten to go back to the DJ box. Pan took a step forward then stopped as she realized that the people inside the DJ box were none other than Eraser, Bra, and Markie.  
  
Markie smiled while Bra sat in a chair next to Eraser giving the thumbs up sign. Eraser sat slouched back in the other chair, headphones on, and his arms crossed. A small smirk sat planted across his face and you could tell that he truly was enjoying his temporary job.  
  
Pan laughed and turned back toward Trunks, "Wanna dance some more?"  
  
Trunks responded simply by taking Pan by the arm and leading her back toward the dance floor where the two began dancing once again, this time slowly. Pan smiled happily. She _loved_ dances...

* * *

**Author Notes:** Don't ask about the Goku and the song thing. LoL, I don't know where it came from, it just...happened. For some strange reason, I can imagine him listening to that song. Like I said, don't ask!

_-DBZAngelX, over and out_


	17. The War Begins

**Orange Star High School- The Legacy Continues...**

**A/N:** Just a quick note. This takes place at a time when Pan is in high school. Trunks, Goten, and Bra also attend Orange Star and obviously their ages have been changed. Pan- 17, Trunks- 18, Goten- 18, Bra- 16. Also, I have added a new character of my own. His name's Eraser and he's the child of Sharpner and Erasa; age 17. This is a Trunks/Pan pairing. Okay, enough of my rambling, on with the story.  


Chapter 17- The War Begins  
  
Pan slowly began sliding down in her seat for the third time that day. Just as she was about to hit the desk, a pinch from behind stopped her and she sat straight up again. She turned around to face Goten, her eyes half open and light circles under her eyes, "Thanks Goten," She whispered.  
  
Goten nodded, "Stay awake Pan, the teacher keeps looking back here," He hissed back in reply.  
  
"I can't," Pan mumbled, "I didn't get home until late last night."  
  
"I offered you a ride," Goten replied in a whisper.  
  
Pan gave a yawn, "I know, but I stayed after the dance to help clean up."  
  
"You sure you didn't do more than that?" Goten snickered softly, "I saw you and Trunks dancing..."  
  
"Oh shut up Goten," Pan snapped, half of her wanting to smile. She began daydreaming about the dance once again until lack of sleep fell over her and she had to fight the urge not to fall asleep. She sighed and put a hand to her chin in order to control her head from dropping down to her desk again. "Hey Goten," Pan hissed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Got any sunglasses?" Pan asked.  
  
Goten's face scrunched up into a look of confusion, "What for?"  
  
"Do you have some or not?!" Pan snapped back.  
  
Goten sighed and began digging through his backpack. He lowered back up and shook his head, "Don't have any," He whispered.  
  
Quickly, Pan pulled out a piece of paper and whipped out a pen, scribbling something on the paper. Slyly, she reached back toward Goten and handed him the folded note. "Pass it to Trunks," She whispered.  
  
Goten looked back at Pan with the same confused expression but quickly changed it when Pan narrowed her eyes at him. Making sure the teacher wasn't looking, he slid the note over to Trunks who picked it up and began reading it.  
  
Trunks turned to Pan, wearing the same look of perplexity Goten had a while ago. Pan sighed in frustration and pointed back toward the note, mouthing, "Just do it". Trunks shrugged and reached into his backpack where he pulled out a pair of black sunglasses. He slid them over to Goten who in response slid them over to Pan.  
  
Pan smiled as she took a hold of the sunglasses. They didn't exactly look like sunglasses a girl might wear but sunglasses were sunglasses and right now, she needed them to pull off her lately scheme. She took the glasses and slid them over her eyes, keeping her hand placed underneath her chin in order to keep her head in place. She closed her eyes and began falling asleep, smiling slightly at how something as simple as a pair of sunglasses could work to her advantage in class...  
  
---  
  
The bell rang thirty-five minutes later, jerking Pan awake from her current slumber, "I'm awake!" She yelled loudly, jumping up from her seat as the sound of the bell made way to her ears.  
  
The class came to a stop for a few moments to stare bizarrely at Pan. Goten, who was still behind her gathering up his things, leaned over toward her, "It's just the bell Pan," He whispered.  
  
"I know that -now-," Pan muttered back in embarrassment, sinking back down low in her seat. She placed her hands to her eyes which were still holding Trunks' sunglasses. Quickly, she snatched them off and threw them down to her desk and remained placing her hands to her eyes, groaning as she did so.  
  
Trunks walked over carefully, gently reaching over toward Pan's desk to take his sunglasses back. He quickly recoiled back however when Pan snapped her head up, glaring at him deeply. Trunks backed away, "Okay, okay, take them!" He put his hands up in defense. Goten shifted his backpack up, slowly walking toward the exit of the classroom. He looked back at Pan and Trunks, "Uh, I gotta go..."  
  
"To eat?" Trunks asked with an arched eyebrow, offhandedly peering at Pan from the corner of his eye.  
  
Goten shook his head, "Actually, no...it's, uh," He paused and shifted his backpack once more, slowly making his way out of the room, "I just gotta go, later!" He called, rushing out the door.  
  
Trunks scratched his head in confusion then turned back toward Pan, tapping her lightly on the shoulder. "Uh Pan, are you coming? Its lunch and-"  
  
He was cut off in the middle of his sentence when Pan snapped her head up and reached down toward her backpack in silence. She sighed as she slid out of her seat and walked next to Trunks. She shook her head, "I'm sorry, I'm just a little out of it today..." She replied slowly.  
  
"It's alright," Trunks answered, looking downward where the cafeteria awaited them. He could smell the fumes of fresh hot food making its way toward his nostrils. He breathed in and out with a sigh and continued walking slowly next to Pan who to him, seemed to be taking the longest time getting to the cafeteria.  
  
Pan noticed Trunks looking ahead anxiously toward the cafeteria and waved him on, "Go ahead, I'll meet you guys later."  
  
Trunks took a step forward then stopped and looked back at Pan who gave a yawn in response. "Are you sure?" He asked.  
  
Pan nodded weakly, another yawn escaping her. Trunks nodded back and gave a quick wave as he began taking off for the cafeteria at the speed of light. Pan shook her head and gave a little laugh then continued walking. She looked down at the hallway floor as she did then came to a stop as she seen two feet step in front of her. Pan looked up slowly only to come face to face with Angelina, her pearly white teeth shining brightly as she gave off one of her famous cheesy smiles which Pan hated.  
  
"May I help you?" Pan asked; a hint of disgust in her tone.  
  
Angelina gave a slight laugh and leaned casually against a random locker. "Actually Pan, you can." Her hot-pink purse dangled slowly from her arm.  
  
Pan took her eyes off the purse and looked at Angelina, a strange look planted across her face. "With what, might I ask?"  
  
"It's a little something I like to call, 'keep your hands off my man'," Angelina replied, her once sweet smile replaced with a look of hate.  
  
Pan felt her eyebrow rise, "Goten?"  
  
Angelina shifted her expression into a glare, "You know who I'm talking about!" She hissed, each word coming out like venom.  
  
"Sorry, I don't," Pan replied, wearing a sweet innocent smile which Angelina had been wearing once before.  
  
"-Look-," Angelina continued on, ignoring Pan's comment, "I don't care who you are or how popular you are, Trunks Briefs is -mine- and if you think otherwise, you're crazy."  
  
"I didn't know Trunks was a thing you could possess," Pan came back casually.  
  
Angelina took a step forward, her face close to Pan's, "You think you're so smart don't you? Well here's a little news flash you may not know about, not everyone in this school likes you!"  
  
"Oh my gosh, I think I'm going to cry," Pan remarked, faking a cry. She rolled her eyes, "And here's a little "news flash" for you: I don't care..."  
  
"You may not care," Angelina replied, her gum smacking loudly against her white teeth, "But I do." She paused, glaring hard at Pan, "And if you don't begin to stay away from Trunks, I will make your life a living nightmare..." Her expression changed to a smirk, "And you better believe it."  
  
Pan rolled her eyes once more, anger and hatred building up inside her all at the same time. "Is that a threat?"  
  
"You better believe it," Angelina repeated, swing her purse over her shoulder. She began taking off down the long stretch of hallway, looking back once more over her shoulder, a cold expression written across her face.  
  
Pan could only watch as the brunette took off down the hallway in silence. She clutched her fists tightly together and cursed angrily, kicking a locker near by out of rage. The locker dented in slightly but at that moment, Pan didn't care. Hastily, she shifted her backpack and took off in the opposite direction of the hallway in anger.  
  
Suddenly, a small smirk crossed Pan's lips as she continued walking. Angelina wasn't the only one who could play dirty... Pan had a couple of tricks up her sleeve too. As they said, "Two could play this game" and Pan was definitely up for the game.

* * *


	18. Weird Dreams and Auctioning

**Orange Star High School- The Legacy Continues...  
**  
**Author Notes:** Sorry for not updating for SO long, I had horrible writer block so yeah. Hope you like this update and feel free to go to my new forum. New members needed! For the link to the forum, go to my profile! Thanks!  
  
Chapter 18- Weird Dreams and Auctioning  
  
She walked down the long narrow stretch of hallway, her eyes only cast at the mysterious shadowed man who lay at the end of the hallway, his long stringy hair flowing in different directions wildly.  
  
With higher expectations than before, the girl continued walking down the hallway, almost skipping as she went. Behind her were Goten and Bra, mumbling things in which weren't audible to the black haired girl. But their voices were cheerful, as if they were speaking of something good, so she figured their chatting was of something pleasant.  
  
Smiling, the girl continued on down the hallway which seemed to never end. The shadowed man before her stood waiting, ever so patiently, his head nodding to the side a bit. Unable to stand it any longer, the girl began running, going as fast as she could down the hallway so she could finally reach the shadowed man. What was his purpose, who was he?  
  
The surroundings around her became nothing but a blur as she ran faster and faster, her shoes making a _-click-click-click-_ sound as she ran. Finally, the shadowed man took a step to the side. The girl slowed down in her tracks, was he going to approach her? She held her breath and watched with curiosity as to see what he would do next.  
  
The man turned to his right, now facing the girl from his side. There was a rush of air and bright light began emitting from the direction in which the man was turned. The girl stopped completely and watched in awe as another figure began coming from out the strange bright light.  
  
The girl couldn't help but gasp in shock. The figure had been female, her long silky hair running perfectly down her body, making her look angelic. The female figure walked up to the shadowed man and the girl could have swore she seen a curl creep up the shadowed man's face. The female walked closer to the man, cupping his cheek with one hand and reaching out for him with the other. The man responded quickly, holding her cupped hand gently against him, and wrapping the other around her slender figure.  
  
The girl, still standing at the end of the hallway, felt her mouth drop, her insides slowly dissolving before her. A pain struck in her heart as the two figures began slowly turning her way, the female pointing an outstretched finger at her.  
  
Suddenly, the rush of air began all over again and the girl could see nothing as the world around her began spinning dangerously fast and the pain in her heart became more and more. She clutched her heart tightly, unable to handle the pain any longer. She gave out a scream of desperation as the world resumed spinning. The only problem was, no one could hear the scream...  
  
Pan awoke with a jump, sweat drops rolling down her forehead and her breathing irregular. She grabbed a hold of her head and looked over toward her alarm clock which read four-thirty AM. Why had she woke up so early, and more importantly, why had she had that dream?  
  
Rolling over in her bed, Pan sighed and looked up at the ceiling above her, desperately searching for answers to her strange dream. She gave a slight chuckle and shook her head. What answers could a mere ceiling possibly give?  
  
Pan sat back up again and looked around her room blankly. Her eyes shifted around the room then stopped as they came to her phone which was placed next to her a top her night stand. She continued to stare at the phone, not seeming to be able to take her eyes off it. Blinking out of it, Pan turned her head back around and began centering her attention on the bed which lay before her, her thoughts once again focusing on her dream.  
  
What had it meant? Who had the man been and more importantly, the female figure? And what about the end? What had that meant?  
  
Pan let out another sigh and shifted uncomfortably in her bed, unable to fall back asleep. Letting out another sigh, only this one sounding more angry than the first two, she slid out of bed and started downstairs for breakfast. Maybe, if anything, food could get her mind off the dream. It had always worked for Goten...  
  
---  
  
"So, are you comin' to the senior acution?" Bra asked Markie as the two walked slowly down the hallway.  
  
Markie shrugged, "I'm not sure yet. What's the point?"  
  
"To buy a senior of course!" Bra exclaimed, her blue eyes sparkling with mischief. She laughed, "You can make them do whatever you want to if you win the auction! Who wouldn't want that?!"  
  
Markie shook her head, "Not me. Besides, you can't "own" a person."  
  
Bra rolled her eyes and sighed, "It's just for fun!" She nudged Markie. "Come on, you know you want to do it!"  
  
Markie only remained shaking her head in responce and Bra turned to Pan who walked dragged slowly behind the two. "Pan, you better get going, didn't you sign up for the auction?"  
  
"Huh?" Pan asked cluelessly, her mind still on her dream.  
  
"The senior auction!" Bra yelled, "You're going to be late!"  
  
Pan blinked out of her thoughts and nodded, picking up her pace a bit, "Oh, right. I was just thinking about something else, sorry."  
  
Bra smiled broadly as the three continued on down the hall. She put her hand to her chin, a thoughtful look was placed on her face. "Hmm...maybe I could buy Eraser, or better yet, Trunks!" She giggled, "I could torture him! Or maybe you could Pan..." She gave Pan a slight nudge.  
  
Pan blushed slightly and shook her head, "I am not buying Trunks."  
  
The mischief look returned to Bra's eyes. "Yeah, sure Pan..." She smiled.  
  
Pan could feel her anger building up along with pure embarrassment but found it slowly boiling down as she opened the doors to the gym. Students crowded the gym, making it hard to move around. Pan began searching the room for Trunks, Eraser, and Goten. Moments later, she found them standing near the other side of the gym. She waved at them, "Hey guys," She looked around with slight confusion, noticing that Goten was missing from their group. "Uh, where's Goten?"  
  
"He ditched us again," Eraser replied, his arms crossed, "I bet he's with Angelina. I don't care what he says, I know he is."  
  
Suddenly, the anger returned to Pan at the mention of Angelina. She clenched her hands together tightly and without another thought, began scanning the room for the tall brunette. It wasn't hard to find her, she stood across the gym room, her hot pink purse flashing around quite noticeably. Suddenly, Pan was put out of her thoughts by a tapping on her shoulder and a voice calling out her name, "Pan, Pan..."  
  
Pan turned around quickly. It was only Trunks. She sighed, "Sorry," She replied, looking around the gym, "What's going on."  
  
Trunks pointed toward the front of the gym where a mass group of seniors were heading, "All seniors to the front of the gym."  
  
Pan nodded and the two, including Eraser, started for the front of the gym. Moments later, the group was all settled in and Pan scanned the gym once more, immediately noticing that Angelina stood in the group not for auctioning. Pan could feel her eyes growing wide as she realized that Angelina planned to buy Trunks! Instantly, her hands returned to their fist state.  
  
Angelina looked up into the crowd, quickly noticing Pan standing in the middle of the crowd. Her mouth curled into one of her famous hateful smirks as she continued to look at Pan. The two locked eyes for a moment and the tension rose.  
  
The tension was broke however, when a student from leadership walked up to the stage and began explaining the rules for the auction. The rules were the person who put out the most amount for a senior, bought the senior. The senior would then become a personal "slave" to the person who bought them, meaning anything they told them to do, they did.  
  
Pan began to trail off in her own thoughts as the leadership student continued speaking. She remained thinking about Angelina, thoughts of all the things she could do with Trunks if she won the auctioning. Of course, she couldn't take it too far, that was against the rules, but she could always order Trunks to follow her around for a day.  
  
The glare returned to Pan's face as she imagined Angelina flirting carelessly with Trunks. Suddenly, there were a round of claps and Pan looked around the gym, just now realizing that the auction had just begun.  
  
The auction started off slightly slow and it took a while before Pan, Trunks, or Eraser were called up. Finally, the group of three stepped up toward the front of the line, Eraser being the first to go up. His auctioning had gone off pretty well, lot's of girls auctioning off in hopes of buying the blonde jock. Finally, after several minutes later, a girl by the name of Mia won the auction. Eraser wore a smirk as he walked off the stage and passed by Trunks and Pan.  
  
"The lady's man does it again," He commented as he stepped off the stage.  
  
Pan rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the leadership student who was now calling Trunks up to the platform. Pan looked back into the crowd and quickly found Angelina once again. She stood there innocently, twirling her purse a bit, a bored look placed on her face. Finally, Trunks name was called. Almost instantly, loads of bidding signs rose into the air, almost everyone of them belonging to the female part of the crowd.  
  
Pan could feel her eyes growing wide once more. She hadn't known so many people, liked Trunks. The burning in her cheeks returned once more and she peered back into the crowd at Angelina. Her mouth dropped in shock however when she seen that Angelina stood calmly in the crowd, her sign lowed down in her hand. She wasn't bidding for Trunks.  
  
The auction for Trunks ended quite some time later, Bra being the one winning the auction, much to the displeasure of many girls. They all frowned as Trunks walked off the stage. Pan's name was called next. She walked slowly to the platform, her mind still searching for an answer as to why Angelina hadn't bid on Trunks. It hadn't made any sense. She did still like him didn't she?  
  
Pan's mind drifted off as she looked into the crowd and looked at the people who were bidding for her. Most of the people were guys while a good few of them were girls. Pan sighed as she stood restlessly on the stage. She was about to look down when suddenly, the leadership student announced the winner of Pan's auction,  
  
"Angelina has won the bidding for Pan!"  
  
Pan snapped her head up and looked into the crowd once more and stared in disbelief at Angelina whose smirk-smile was back on her face. She twirled her auctioning sign in her hand and smiled up at Pan.  
  
Pan dropped the fist position of her hands and stood on the center of the platform in shock. Angelina now owned her, and the worst part of it was, she couldn't get out of it.

* * *

**More Author Notes:** I have to thank my school for that idea. It wasn't originally planned in my Fic but I like it better than my old plan. Okay, no more author notes. 


	19. Day of Torture

**Orange Star High School- The Legacy Continues...**

**Author Notes:** Sorry for the wait. And to answer a question, I got the idea from my school because we too had senior auctioning. It was a _very_ interesting day... Well, hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 19- Day of Torture

Trunks walked into the large kitchen of the Capsule Corp stiffly. His frown deepened as he took a whiff of the air which smelled of burnt toast and undercooked eggs. He walked further into the kitchen, his shoes clicking noisily across the titled floor as he went.

Carefully, he lifted the lid from the plate of warm food and peered inside. An egg inside the plate wiggled around momentarily then suddenly stopped. Trunks' face went slightly pale before he closed the covering on the plate and began scanning the cabinets for something else to eat.

It was at that exact moment at which Vegeta decided to come bounding into the kitchen, his usual frown woven onto his face. He walked halfway across the kitchen before stopping dead in his tracks. His mouth dropped and a rare look of shock crossed his face.

Trunks stopped raiding the cabinet a moment to sense the ki behind him. Instantly, his eyes went wide and he cursed himself mentally for his bad timing. A faint blush line crossed his face as she turned around to face his father.

Vegeta stood at the center of the kitchen with his mouth remaining dropped and his eyes nearly buldging out of their socket. Trunks had never seen his father with such a look on his face before and wondered if he could possibly sneak out of the room without his father noticing. Testing his luck, he took a step forward only to be stopped by Vegeta.

Vegeta's face returned to its normal scowl and he crossed his arms in front of him. Trunks could only gulp in response and turned his attention to the floor below him. Finally, Vegeta spoke up,

"Boy, do we need to have another one of our "talks"?" Vegeta asked with a deep frown.

Trunks opened his mouth to speak when Bra suddenly came rushing into the kitchen. She had her hands on her hips and a frown much like Vegeta's was placed on her face.

"Where do you get off running off on me like that?!" Bra asked angrily. She stormed over toward Trunks and wagged a finger at him, "I'm still not done with your hair!"

Vegeta's look of shock returned once more and he peered over from Trunks to Bra.

Bra, noticing her father's look of surprise, immediately spoke up, pulling Trunks over toward her all the same time, "Oh, hi daddy!" She laughed nervously, "I just need to borrow Trunks for a moment..."

Vegeta put his hand in front of the two, stopping them in their tracks. He stared blankly into the distance, "What are you doing?" He asked almost emotionlessly.

"Well there's this senior auction at school and I bought Trunks so he has to do whatever I say for the rest of the day," Bra explained quickly, slowly heading for the exit of the kitchen.

Vegeta scrunched up his brow and turned to Trunks, "And you participated in such foolish activity?!"

Trunks nodded slowly, not seeming to be able to speak. At least, not the way he was dressed at the moment...

Vegeta shook his head and walked past the two, mumbling something about weak, stupid human schools, and pathetic.

"Wow, that was close," Bra commented as soon as the two were out of hearing range.

"More like embarressing," Trunks replied back. He looked down at his feet, "And I hate these heels!"

"Get use to it!" Bra yelled back, pulling Trunks into the bathroom.

Trunks groaned in responce as Bra took a hold of his hair. She grabbed a few rubber bands and hair clips along with hair gel. She lifted the container of gel and prepared to spread it onto Trunks' hair when a forceful hand stopped her.

"I don't gel my hair," Trunks spoke up with a look of seriousness.

Bra arched her eyebrow, "Oh come on."

"No way, it looks...ugly."

Bra rolled her eyes, "How else am I suppose to put your hair into ponytails?!"

Trunks reached over for the gel and placed it back down onto the counter, "You don't."

"Ugh! You are _so_ stubborn!" Bra yelled in fustration. She picked up a comb and began combing Trunks' hair. Moments later, she finished and stood back with a smile across her face, "Well, all done."

Trunks peered at himself in the mirror and nearly fainted. His lavender stringy hair was parted back and pulled back by a yellow headband. A hot pink necklace was worn loosely around his neck and his shirt was a tight fitting yellow flowed print blouse. His shirt was accompained by a pink ruffled skirt that went just below his knees. He wore stockings and on his feet were high heeled hot pink sandals. It was the most embarressing thing that Trunks had ever had to do and yet, there was no way out of it.

"Well, time to go!" Bra spoke up cheefully as she grabbed Trunks arm.

Trunks let out another groan as Bra pulled him toward the front door of the Capsule Corp. School would be a living nightmare...

---

Pan walked the halls of Orange Star High School with a frown on her face and a look that clearly said she hated the world. Several students took a few seconds to stop and look at her as she walked by but she ignored them and continued on walking.

Angelina walked in step behind her, a smile woven widely across her face along with a smirk. So far, the day was turning out to be like a dream. Pan hadn't even suspected her plan, she had been too busy trying to avoid her of bidding on Trunks. But now, here she stood, a slave to Angelina herself. Angelina's smile widened. She didn't know what was better. The fact that Pan was now her slave or the fact that she hadn't even seen it coming.

Suddenly, Pan quickly made a stop, almost causing Angelina to come colliding into her.

"Move!" Angelina spoke demandingly, "I didn't tell you to stop walking."

Pan turned back toward Angelina for a moment to glare hard at her before turning her attention back toward the other side of the hallway. A crowd of students stood crowding the hallway.

Not bothering to look back at Angelina, Pan took off for down the hallway to see what the crowd was about, Angelina giving out orders behind her.

Pan stopped in her tracks and rolled her eyes at the crowd who appeared to be gawking at Seiko and his camera crew. She was about to turn around and start back down the hallway when a sudden thought occurred to her. Seiko and his crew were supposed to be gone. One week had passed a long time ago.

Pan was about to go and walk up to Seiko and his crew when another thought invaded her mind. Seiko would begin taping her the moment she went up to him, and there was no way anyone was getting her on tape looking the current way she was.

Quickly, she turned around and was about to start running when Angelina blocked her path.

"Move!" Pan yelled angrily. She was in no mood to tamper with Angelina right now.

Angelina gave a short laugh, "Yeah, right." Her expression of laughter quickly turned to an expression of hatred. "I'm not going nowhere and neither are you." She poked a finger at Pan.

_I should grab her finger and break it_. "You may be my owner for today but you cannot tell me where I can and cannot go!" Pan argued back. She looked behind her out of the corner of her eye and seen Seiko looking around. He was looking for her.

Suddenly, the look on Angelina's face changed once again and she looked around then smiled. "So, you're doing this so Seiko won't see you?" She laughed, "How clever. But, I think this is worth getting on film."

Pan could feel her mouth drop. She wouldn't.

"Oh Mr. Origami!" Angelina called loudly.

Pan cursed and not being able to think of anything else, she began taking off for the opposite direction of the hallway. She could hear Seiko yelling after her to come back and she could imagine the look on Angelina's face as she watched her turn around and run. That gave her small satisfaction and before she knew it, Pan found herself rounding a corner and heading into an empty hallway.

She sighed and looked around for somewhere to hide. At least until the bell rung. Smiling, she gave a quick sigh of relief as she found the janitor's closet.

_Wow, I never thought I'd be doing this..._ Pan couldn't help thinking as she inched her way closer and closer to the door. She took a hold of the door knob and without hesitation, heaved the door open and slipped inside.

The entire closet was flooded in darkness, making seeing almost next to impossible. Pan reached over to flip on the light switch when a cold hand upon hers stopped her. The hand brushed hers away then disappeared into the shadows.

Pan had the urge to scream bloody murder but screaming would give herself away so instead, she raised her ki level and got ready to attack. She waited for an attack, anything, but nothing came. Finally, Pan decided to speak, "Who's there?"

The closet remained silent and Pan began to wonder if the hand had been her imagination. She opened her mouth to speak again when another voice interrupted her.

"Who are you?" The voice asked. It was the voice of a guy although she couldn't be too sure of who it was. Whoever it was, they were trying to disguise their voice.

"You tell me," Pan answered back.

The closet fell silent once again. Pan shifted around and reached behind her for the light switch. "If you don't want to say anything, I'll turn this light on and-"

"No!" The voice yelled.

Pan arched an eyebrow. What was the mystery person hiding? Was he some kind of psycho killer? Pan could feel goose-bumps forming on her arms.

"Please don't," The voice pleaded.

"Tell me who you are then..."

The guy seemed to be considering on whether he should tell or not. Then, finally, he spoke again, "It's...

* * *

**Author Notes:** HaHa! A cliffhanger! smiles evilly Well, it had to be done. And all Trunks fans are probably screaming at me right now for what I did to him. Well, it was just another thing that "had" to be done. And is case you're wondering, guys at my school actually dressed up like girls.


	20. Happiness Subdued

**Orange Star High School- The Legacy Continues...**

**Author Notes:** I haven't updated this since last year! I'm so sorry to all my readers, some of which may have lost hope in this Fic. Thanks to the reader who e-mailed me about this Fic! For a while, I just couldn't come up with a good enough chapter, infact, I'm still not entirely happy with this chapter but it'll do. Hope you like it!

Chapter 20 – Happiness Subdued

"It's...Trunks," the voice finally answered in a low voice.

Pan could feel her eyes widening and she let out a breath of air. Playfully, she reached out and gave Trunks a shove.

"Kami Trunks, you scared me to death!"

Trunks chuckled nervously, "Well, uh, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, it's just..." His voice trailed off and Pan looked to him, a grin spreading across her face.

"You're hiding something," She concurred.

"Yeah, and obviously you are too," Trunks replied with a smirk, "Or is hiding in closets a hobby of yours?"

Pan's smile faltered. He had her there. And there was no way that anyone was going to see her like this...

"Okay, well, are we just going to sit here for the rest of our lives?" Pan finally spoke up after a moment of silence.

_I wouldn't mind_. Trunks thought to himself but stopped himself before he could say it.

"I guess not..." He spoke.

Pan sighed, "You're right. Besides, it's not as if other seniors don't look like..._this_," She looked down at the clothing she was wearing and made a face, although Trunks couldn't see.

Trunks arched an eyebrow. Exactly what _was_ Pan hiding? His curiosity was raised and just as he opened his mouth to speak, the door to the closet burst open then quickly closed again, another person entering the dark room.

"Huh?" The voice spoke up, feeling the presence of another body in the small room. "Don't tell me this closet's taken!"

Pan's eyes grew wide as she recognized the voice. "Goten!"

"Goten!" Trunks repeated, his eyes taking on the same shape as Pan's.

Goten sighed and squeezed in next to Pan, "For Kami's sake, what is this, national hide in a closet day!"

"What are you doing in here anyway?" Pan asked, frowning at the tight space in which she was in.

Goten sighed once more. "I came in here to develop my pictures."

Trunks' eyes returned to their normal state and were replaced by a look of confusion, "_Pictures_?"

"Goten, there's a thing called One Hour Photo," Pan spoke up, "ever heard of it?"

"I know, but I need practice if I'm going to be doing this myself one day," Goten replied, holding up his camera which hung loosely around his neck.

"Doing _what_ yourself?" Trunks asked.

Goten let his camera hang freely once again and smiled, "I finally decided what I want to do for a living guys. I'm going to be a photographer!"

"Wow, that's great Goten," Pan replied, a slight hint of sarcasm in her tone. It seemed that every time her uncle decided on a career, it changed. Every two months in fact. She only hoped this one would be a keeper.

"A photographer, hmm...who'd thought," Trunks spoke up in a low tone.

Goten, not seeming to notice Pan's sarcasm or Trunks' low response, nodded happily and looked down at his camera. "This is definitely what I want to do."

The room fell silent for a second time until Goten spoke up again.

"Guys, why are we in the dark?"

"You're just now noticing that?" Trunks asked, looking at his friend in awe.

Goten nodded, "Yeah..."

"It's because we don't want anyone to see us dressed up as fools," Pan answered with a sigh.

Trunks nodded in agreement.

"Oh come on guys, it can't be _that_ bad."

"You have no idea," Trunks responded, shaking his head.

Suddenly, a wicked smile appeared on Goten's face as he reached toward the light switch. "Oh, but I think I _do_!"

"Goten, no!" Pan called out, but it was too late. Goten had already switched the light on and the room was slowly becoming engulfed in light.

Immediately, Goten's eyes adjusted to the sudden light and he stared at both of his friends before falling out in hysterics onto the floor.

Trunks and Pan blushed deeply as they watched Goten roll around on the closet floor.

The two slowly turned and faced each other and their eyes widened.

"Trunks..."

"Pan..."

The two trailed off slowly then suddenly burst into laughter along with Goten, for both looked ridiculous. Pan was dressed as a guy, her pants baggy and covering her shoes completely, her shirt so low it hung to her knees, and her hair ruffled up and covered with a hat.

It was however Trunks that took the cake. His high heeled shoes and dress was no doubt one of the funniest things both Son members had ever bare witness to...

As soon as Trunks' laughter wavered off, he frowned as he looked at Pan and Goten, both of which who were still shaking with laughter. He sighed and crossed his arms. He knew his outfit had been the worst in school!

**_Later on that day…_**

Angelina giggled madly as the boy she stood next to whispered flirtatious things in her ear.

She peered around the room a moment, glancing around for Goten. Thankfully, he was no where to be seen and she turned her attention back to the boy, her giggles spreading throughout the hall.

Goten waved off Pan and Trunks and started for his locker, his camera closely in hand.

He was lost in his own thoughts as he almost mindlessly twirled through his combination and opened his locker, pulling out a few books and placing a few back.

As he pulled out a book, a note suddenly slipped out and he caught it just before it hit the floor.

Curiously, he looked at it and smiled. It was an old note from Angelina that he still had. He just couldn't bear to throw the thing away however. Just looking at her curvy cute handwriting made him think in which in return made him turn to jelly.

Sighing happily, he closed his locket shut and turned to start back down the hallway where Trunks and Pan awaited toward the front of the school.

It wasn't until he turned the corner did he see it.

Angelina stood giggling and flirting happily against a locker, another tall senior next to her, whispering in her ear.

Goten stopped dead in his tracks, taking a moment to absorb the scene. He blinked a few times, making sure what he was seeing what real. His eyes opened once again and stared back at the scene unbelievably.

No, it couldn't be. She wouldn't do this to him. She couldn't.

He looked back again. Angelina stood still chatting with the guy, totally oblivious to everything that was going on around her.

Maybe it's just a friend, Goten told himself, continuing to stare. But no, it couldn't be. Friends didn't speak to each other like that. That wasn't just chatting, it was flirting.

Flirting, when she was supposed to have a boyfriend already.

Feeling his heart sink, Goten slowly reached toward his camera, holding it to his eye, focusing closely on Angelina and the other guy. His vision becoming blurred by forming tears, he quickly pressed down on the button.

The camera flashed, signaling that the picture had been taken and Goten lowered the camera back down to his chest, still staring at Angelina, this time darkly.

Surprised by the flash, Angelina looked up and gasped slightly as her eyes locked on with Goten's. For a moment, neither blinked until finally, Goten turned the corner and continued on his way, not once glancing back at Angelina.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Oooh, lol, j/k. Well, that chapter's done. Next one should hopefully be out no later than a month. Hoped you liked it! - DBZAngelX 


	21. Goten Loses It

**Orange Star High School - The Legacy Continues...**

Chapter 21 - Goten Loses It

"This 'crater' in the ground is one of the largest in the United States."

"The Grand Canyon," Goten mumbled to himself as he reached over for another handful of popcorn. Sighing, he slouched back on the couch.

"What is the moon?"

"No I'm sorry, the correct answer was, the Grand Canyon."

Goten rolled his eyes and switched the channel quickly, "How stupid could you be?" He muttered.

Meanwhile, unknowingly to him, ChiChi watched her son in awe from the next room, taking in close observation of his unusual genius and not to mention, laziness. It seemed ever since he had arrived home that Friday, he had been in a bad mood. And there was no explaining it either. Oh sure, she had tried making conversation with her son, but to no avail. Only a short mumble or, 'uh-huh', and that was it.

ChiChi wrinkled her brow as she inspected her son further. He was now changing the channel to the Discovery Channel. Yep, something was definitely wrong with him.

"Hey ChiChi!" a perky voice spoke up from behind her.

ChiChi nearly loss her balance but regained it and quickly whipped around to hit the unsuspecting person on the side of the head, "Be quiet!"

"B-bu, what did you do that for?" the voice whined, now rubbing the spot in which had been hit.

ChiChi turned around to face the person behind her, "Goku, do you not see our son sitting there moping?"

Goku made an attempt to turn his head and peer into the small family room but was stopped by ChiChi's firm grip on his shoulder.

"Don't go in there, I just want to make some observations," She hissed in a low voice.

Goku found himself laughing, "But ChiChi, he probably just had a bad day or something. I'm sure it's nothing to-"

"Of course it's something to worry about!" ChiChi yelled loudly before she had a chance to think. Quickly, she covered her mouth.

Goten turned around, looking at his parents, then turning his attention back to the television set, "Do you guys mind? I'm sulking."

ChiChi turned back to Goku, shaking him roughly, "You see! Now just where did he learn the word sulk!"

"M-maybe he h-heard Gohan s-say it," Goku replied, his words coming out shakily due to ChiChi's constant shaking.

ChiChi immediately released Goku, his eyes spinning various ways, then rushed over to her son, placing a hand to his head.

"Are you sick?" she asked.

Goten continued looking at the TV blankly. "No."

ChiChi began making her way into the kitchen, not listening to a word her son was saying, "I bet that's it isn't it? Well I'll just fix some nice hot soup for you!"

"ChiChi, I'm sure that's not it," Goku replied, finally have recovered from the constant spinning.

However, ChiChi, who wasn't exactly paying any attention to her husband at the moment, rushed by Goku in a hurry, almost knocking him down in her frenzy.

"Where's all the soup!" She yelled in the kitchen, throwing several pots and pans throughout the small kichen.

Goku narrowly missed being hit but a frying pan as he entered the kitchen, "Hey ChiChi, -ah!" He ducked as a pot came flying through the air, "I think Goten's just- woah, hey!" Goku went diving for the floor as two heavy pots, a can of vegetables, and one pair of oven mits came flying toward him. He covered his head as if he was at war and slowly made his way out of the kitchen.

He sighed with relief as he slid against a wall outside of the kitchen. "That was a close one."

Goten shook his head as he flipped the channel on the television once again, "Your constant escapades and mom's compulsion of worrying are really getting decrepit."

Goku scratched his head in confusion, "Huh?"

"Commiserable," Goten replied.

---

"Pan! Time for dinner!" Videl called from the doorway of the kitchen. "Pan!"

Gohan quickly finished up his notes and shut his book close, heading into the kitchen. "Hey, need any help?"

Videl smiled sweetly as she faced her husband, "Thanks dear, but no. You'll just eat everything like you did last time."

Gohan's smile quickly faltered and he gloomly took a seat at the table. "I thought you liked it when I helped."

"Yes," Videl replied, wiping her hand on a drying cloth, "But not when you eat everything I've prepared before we've even had a chance to sit!"

Gohan chuckled nervously, "Uh...what can I say?"

Playfully hitting him with her drying cloth, Videl took a seat at the table. "I don't know but where is Pan? I've been calling her for five minutes! I know she can hear me."

Gohan shrugged as he began filling his plate, "Knowing Pan, she's probably not even in the house."

Suddenly, silence filled the Son house and Videl turned to her husband.

Gohan instantly put his hands up, shaking them, "No, no, I mean, of course she's here in the house." He grinned nervously, "I was just kidding!"

However, Videl stood up, throwing her cloth down, "This is Pan we're talking about. _Our_ daughter, of course she's not in the house." Sighing, Videl sat back down with a thump. "This is what I get I guess," She muttered, scooping some food onto her plate, "I used to sneak out all the time when I was her age."

"You _did_?" Gohan asked.

Videl cocked an eyebrow, "What, you didn't know?" She smirked, "I wasn't exactly an angel."

Gohan's surprised left him and he laughed, "Yeah, I guess so!"

Videl's smirk disappeared, "What's -that- supposed to mean!"

"Uh...I love you?"

"Love this!" Videl replied, hitting Gohan with her cloth once again.

Gohan winced in responce, although the cloth hadn't hurt him the least bit. "Hey, that almost hurt," He teased.

"Really? Maybe I should try again," Videl laughed, starting for her husband who had bolted from his seat and was now exiting the kitchen.

---

Meanwhile, miles away from her own house, Pan sighed as she landed safely in the side yard of the Capsule Corp house.

The yard was dimmly lit and various outdoor decorations sat around the green grass. Pan nearly missed stepping on one of the decorations as she attempted to move around the tight space.

"Don't they have gardeners to arrange this stuff?" She muttered to herself as she made her way around to the front of the house.

Finally, after several near run in's with lawn nomes, the partical saiyan made her way to the front enterance of the Capsule Corp. However, to her surprise, the front enterance was locked, the front loby, usually lit up and bright, now dim and dark, no signs of anyone inside.

"Oh come on!" Pan hissed angerily, looking at her watch, "Eight-thirty, guess it _is_ a bit late..." She crossed her arms, trying to decide what to do next when a bright light coming from near by interrupted her thoughts.

Squenting into the distance, Pan tried to make out where the light was coming from then gasped with glee as she realized where the light had originated from.

Trying to contain herself from running, Pan rushed over to the light just as it faded away and the sound of a door closing came into earshot.

"Vegeta!"

Vegeta turned around in slight surprise, although he didn't show it, then turned back around, continuing the process of switching off his gravity room. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well I was _trying_ to get inside the Capsule Corp but I see everyone goes to bed early around here," Pan responded.

"No, we just don't like annoying people coming around bugging us at night," Vegeta answered, now starting for the entrance of the Capsule Corp.

Pan crossed her arms in anger as she followed Vegeta, "Is that supposed to be some kind of hint?"

"Maybe," the saiyan prince answered, pulling out an activation card and swiping it through a slot in the Capsule Corp door. Seconds later, the doors opened and he stepped inside, Pan following close behind.

"Well I'm not leaving."

Vegeta made no attempt to reply but kept walking until he reached the kitchen, "Trunks is upstairs in his room. I'm guessing that's why you're here."

Pan's mouth dropped, "But how did you-"

"Any moron besides Kakarot could have figured it out. Now go."

Not wanting to defy Vegeta, or be crept out again, Pan hurried out of the kitchen and went the familiar route upstairs and to Trunks' room.

The room was in a separate part of the house and almost seemed to be a whole new house in general. But it wasn't a surprise, considering his mother was the wealthiest person in the whole city.

Pan raised her hand to knock at the door then stopped as she began thinking. Did she dare? Her arm lowered.

Looking behind her, Pan sighed then raised her arm once again. To her surprise, it was shaking.

"I could just turn back now," she spoke to herself, "Or I could just get it over with."

Exhaling a deep breath, Pan closed her eyes, and knocked on the door.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Alright, and there's the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks so much for the reviews as well, I really appreciate it! 


	22. Now or Never

**Orange Star High School - The Legacy Continues...**

Chapter 22 - Now or Never

Exhaling a deep breath, Pan closed her eyes, and knocked on the door.

It wasn't until several moments later, did she open them once more, realizing that no one had answered. Was there even anyone inside? Did she dare to knock again? Or should she just turn back and pretend the whole thing never happened?

Sighing, Pan prepared to turn and leave when suddenly, the door to Trunks' room burst open. Bra stood, hands on her hips at the doorway. She gasped when she seen Pan and hurled toward her, embracing her in a tight hug.

"Pan!" the younger girl squealed, letting go and staring at her happily, "What are you doing here? We didn't have plans...did we?"

Pan shook her head, almost dizzy in the result of Bra's death hug. "No, it's not that." She peered behind Bra, "Hey, isn't this Trunks' room?"

Bra nodded, "Yeah, but I promised I'd help him wash out all that gel I put in his hair. In return, he's paying me back the money I paid to own him."

"Oh..." Pan spoke slowly.

"Why? Do you want to see him?" Bra asked, now opening the door completely.

A faint blush line crossed Pan's face, "N-no...I just uh-" But Bra was already grabbing Pan's arm and was now pulling her inside the room and over to Trunks who was seated on his couch, his back turned to the door.

"Kami Bra, what's taking you so long? I'd like to get this stuff out of my hair _today_."

Bra stuck her tongue out, "Oh shut it Trunks." She made her way over to the couch and took a seat next to Trunks, grabbing the remote from him and switching the channel, "Pan's here."

"What?" Trunks quickly turned around, seeing Pan standing near the doorway.

"Hey," Pan waved, almost whispering the words.

Trunks stood from the couch and made his way toward Pan. "What's up?"

"Your hair I see," Pan observed, pointing at the lavender mess which was sticking up in various directions.

Trunks put a quick hand to his hair and blushed lightly, "Oh, uh, ignore the...mess."

Pan laughed, "Kind of hard not to, but okay."

"So..."

"So..."

"So..."

"So..."

Trunks raised an eyebrow, "Are we going to keep playing this game or are you going to say something?"

Laughing nervously, Pan rubbed the back of her head, "Uh...well, you know...I was just in the neighborhood and uh-"

"In...the neighborhood...?" Trunks asked quizzically.

"Yeah! You know, late night shopping...?" She trailed off, scratching her head. Just what was she saying?"

"...At night?"

"Yeah! That's the best time! No one around to bother you!"

"Pan, you hate shopping," Trunks replied shortly.

Stopping in her train of thought Pan mentally slapped herself for such a bad topic. Shopping. Of all the things she could talk about why did _that one_ have to pop into her head first?

Yawning, Trunks stretched before glancing at the clock which read nine 'o clock, "Seriously though Pan...is there something you need? Bra's planning on taking another hour to finish up my hair and then I'm heading to bed..."

Bitting her lip, Pan looked down. She could feel the pounding of her heart beating harshly against her chest. Why didn't she just say something now? No one was in her way, she was free. Free to say it, free! She was-

"No," Pan quickly answered, snapping her head back up and smiling softly at Trunks, "...I don't have anything I want to say. ...I mean, I was going to ask Bra something but she's pretty busy and uh, it's getting late." Slowly slipping into the doorway, she made a quick gester that resembled somewhat of a wave then disappeared into the hallway, leaving Trunks all but baffled.

Shaking his head however, he turned and retreated back into the room.

"Bra, I want this stuff off me NOW!"

* * *

"Today..." the gym teacher, Mr. Maltreat instructed the small class before him, "We will be indulging in the wonderful sport of none other than dodge ball," Instantly, groans and moans filled the relatively small room, the majority coming from the girls.

"Dodge ball isn't a sport!" one girl yelled from across the room, "It's a death sentence!"

Instantly, boo's and howls erupted within the room, this time the source being the guys, who seemed to be itching for a dodge ball to throw.

Mr. Maltreat waved the noise down, blowing his whistle to quiet the room once more, "Now, now, quiet down everyone!" He waited before speaking again when the room fell silent, "Dodgeball is the sport and here are the rules..."

"You're on our team right Pan?" Eraser asked, tapping her on her shoulder. However, Pan was in a different world.

With a devious grin on her face, Pan was lost in a world of imagination, one in which the dodge ball was the weapon and Angelina was the target. The timing couldn't have been better. She was mad, upset, needed to blow off some steam (last night's meeting with Trunks hadn't gone well at all), and here Angelina sat looking hopelessly lost surrounded by her fellow friends, or posse as she preferred to call them. Whatever she called them didn't really matter much to Pan. The point was, she was goin' down...they _all_ were.

"Pan? Pan?" Eraser waved his hand in front of her face in an attempt to get Pan's attention, but to no avail. He looked to Goten desperately and held out his hands, "What's wrong with her?"

Goten shrugged and walked over to Pan, shaking her. That, if nothing else, finally got her attention and she blinked, looking at Goten. "What?"

"Now that you're awake, are you going to be on our side or what?" Eraser asked.

"You know I wouldn't have it any other way..." Pan started and watched as Eraser left, starting for the front of the gym where the dodge balls were being placed down. "And I don't appreciate you shaking me like that!" She called, letting out a furious breath and running after Eraser to grab a ball. Goten was left standing by himself and sighed as he followed in suit of both Pan and Eraser.

Soon, the balls were handed out and everyone retreated to their proper side of the gym. Mr. Maltreat cleared his throat and as soon as the room became silent, blew his whistle loudly as the game took commence.

Balls flew across the gym with fierce speed, mixing in with the sounds of several girls screaming and running for the nearest corner. Pan held her ball clutched tightly at the palm of her hand.

"Man, she's hiding in the corner," Pan spoke to Goten, who had just managed to duck in time before a ball came flying towards him.

"Who's hiding in the corner?"

"Angelina!"

Goten stared at Pan then jumped as a ball missed his feet, "Just what are you trying to do anyway? Kill her?"

Pan shook her head, "No...not kill her...just, you know, rough her up a bit."

"Pan, with your abilities, you'll do a lot more than just 'rough her up a bit'," Goten warned, almost screaming as two balls went soaring past his head. Another three came flying past his arms and legs and Goten fell to the floor, ducking as several more flew over him. Peering out from on eye, Goten looked up, surprised, and quite confused to see Pan still standing in the same spot, contemplating on whether or not to hit Angelina. He found it amazing that all the dodge balls seemed to past right by her and in return, nearly hit him. Life just wasn't fair...

Meanwhile in the corner of the gym, Angelina stood. With a look of complete repulse on her face she peered from out the corner and to the other side of the gym where Pan stood, a dodge ball in hand.

The little witch. The little tomboy witch.

Quite frankly, she considered it all quite stupid. As if she _really_ couldn't see Pan standing out wide open in the center of the gym. What _did_ she except her to do anyway? Run out into the open to get hit by _her_ dodge ball? Ha, she didn't think so. Which is why the plan of hiding in the corner was a perfect one. What were the chances of being hit when you were in a corner? It was practically impossible.

Unfortunately for Angelina, Pan _was_ the impossible.

"She's still in that stupid corner!" Pan growled, whispering to Goten who was currently running back and forth across the gym in order to avoid not getting hit.

Staring at Pan through the corner of his eye, Goten sighed, "Why don't you just throw it and see how it goes?"

Bitting her lip, Pan considered the option. Grinning, she nodded and quickly ran over to Goten (and all at the same time avoiding several dodge balls at the same time) and patted him on the back before rushing back toward the center of the gym, "Great idea!" She called.

Smiling, Goten stopped his running, opening his mouth to utter a 'Thanks!' when suddenly, he was hit with a flying dodge ball. Groaning as he walked to the sidelines, he cursed his luck. Life just wasn't fair...no...it just wasn't fair.

"...Alright...time to see how this goes," Pan muttered to herself, reading the ball she held for attack. Carefully aiming, she quickly threw the ball soaring toward Angelina in the corner of the gym.

"Angelina, watch out!"

Turning, the brunette stared at her best friend, arms crossed firmly across her chest, "What do you wa- ahhh!" she screamed as a red dodge ball suddenly came colliding into her face.

The entire gym went silent as Angelina's screams continued to plague the small gym.

"Christine! Why didn't you tell me that was heading straight for my face?" Angelina screamed, holding her nose and whimpering as pain soared through it with every touch she made.

Christine was quick to nurse her injured friend, "B-but, I tried to tell you but-"

"But nothing!" Angelina yelled, throwing her pink hand bag onto the floor of the gym, she stormed out of the room.

Quickly turning to face her classmates, Christine smiled weakly then blushed in embarrassment before following the brunette in tow and running out of the room after Angelina.

Sighing, Mr. Maltreat shook his head and blew his whistle, "Alright, continue on, continue on!"

Meanwhile, back in the center of the gym, Pan stood with a devilish grin planted on her face. Oh yes, revenge _was_ sweet.

* * *

"Hey, did you hear about Angelina Trunks?"

Snapping back awake, Trunks blinked as he turned to face Bra, "Eh...huh? Did you say something?"

Glaring back at her brother, Bra growled, "Don't you listen to anything I say?"

"No...not usually," Trunks responded with a shrug.

Bra rolled her eyes, "I'll ignore that. Anyway, did you hear that Angelina got hit with a dodge ball in the nose today while she was at gym? She caused this big commotion and everything."

Trunks raised an eyebrow, "...And?"

"Goten told me it was Pan who threw it!" Bra exclaimed with a laugh.

"...Did she get in trouble?"

Bra shook her head, "No, no one knew who it was who threw it. I guess the ball must've been flying too hard for anyone to see. I just wish I could have been there..."

"But what about Angelina...? Is she hurt?"

Bra stopped in her tracks and stared at Trunks in disbelief, "Why do you care so much about Angelina all of a sudden?"

"Bra, Pan is part saiyan. Do you know the damage she could inflict on Angelina without even knowing it?" Trunks replied. Sighing, he turned and started down the hallway, "I'm going to go talk to Pan. See you later."

"Wha- wait..." Bra called, but the saiyan had already disappeared into the mass crowd of teenagers.

Pan walked happily down the hallways of Orange Star High School, a skip in her step as she went. Angelina was hurt, suffering in the nurse's office, embarrassed, and it was all her causing. Things couldn't be better!

"You know Pan, you really didn't have to hit Angelina _that_ hard. I think she was _crying_," Goten frowned as he walked in step next to Pan.

Pan rolled her eyes, "She deserved what she got. Besides, after what she did to you, didn't it feel good to see _her_ hurt for once?"

"Well..."

Sighing, Pan faced Goten, "You're as soft as Grandpa and my dad, I swear Goten."

Goten merely grinned, "Well, it's better than being mean."

"Hnh...whatever you say," Pan huffed, "I still say, revenge is sweet."

Goten shook his head, "Pan...I sympathize for the man you end up with."

Glaring up at Goten, Pan shoved him softly, "Hey!"

Goten laughed then was suddenly cut short of his laughter as someone suddenly pulled him off to the side of the hallway.

"Shh... Goten, don't say anything, it's me."

Turning, Goten sighed as he came face to face with Trunks. "Trunks...you scared me."

"Glad to know. Listen...I need to talk to Pan. Alone."

Arching an eyebrow, Goten grinned slyly, "Oooh...! Gonna pop the question huh?"

Trunks frowned as he looked to his friend with a puzzled look. "Goten what are you-" He suddenly blinked as she realized what Goten had meant, "First of all, no. And second of all, you only say that when you're asking if someone's going to get _married_! Now go."

"Okay, okay, no need to get all pushy, I'm going!" Goten exclaimed as he began heading in the opposite direction of the hallway, but not before giving Trunks a quick wink.

Rolling his eyes, Trunks sighed then turned around to head back down the hallway when suddenly he was stopped by a strong forceful hand atop his shoulders. Nearly jumping out of his skin, Trunks looked up to see Pan glaring at him unmercifully.

"Oh...Pan...hey..."

"What did you tell Goten?" Pan asked.

"N-nothing," Trunks responded, shaking his head clear, "Listen, I need to talk to you. Come on." Before she could protest, he took Pan's arm, leading her around a corner then to a door that led to the school's rooftop.

"...Trunks, what are you doing?" Pan asked.

Trunks said nothing as he kept going until they reached the school roof. Once there, he looked around then released Pan's arm.

"I wanted to know..."

"Yes?"

"Why did you hit Angelina with that dodge ball?"

Pan nearly lost her footing as she frowned at Trunks, "You brought me all the way up here to ask me _that_? Couldn't you have asked me that down-"

"Pan, please. Just answer the question."

"Why should I? Do I have some sort of agreement with you or did I miss something?" Pan snapped back.

"Okay then answer this: Why do you seem to constantly pick on Angelina? What has she ever done to you in the first place?"

Pan's mouth dropped, "What has she done to me? She made me dress in humiliating clothes on Senior Day and she's always trying to take-" Covering her mouth, Pan stopped herself before she could say anymore.

Trunks raised an eyebrow, "She tries to take _what_?"

Pan looked down, "Nothing."

"Somehow I don't believe that."

Looking back up, Pan's eyes were fiery with anger, "Well you better believe it!" She yelled.

"You don't have to yell Pan," Trunks responded calmly.

"_You_ don't have to be so...so _you_ all the time either!" Pan screamed, wanting to rip out her hair in anxiety. Looking up into the sky, tears blurred her vision as she spoke, "You being the way you are. Do you know how crazy you've been making me? I can't concentrate on anything because of _you_. Everything I do is for _you_. Every fight I've ever been in with Angelina...it's all because of _you_!" Looking back at Trunks through a blurred vision, she sighed, "She's been trying to get her hands on you since before I can remember...and I...I couldn't- _can't_ stand it." She looked down once more and shook her head, "I've been doing it all for you."

The room fell silent and Pan quickly turned, facing away from Trunks. Her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment. Just why had she confessed to him again?

"...Pan...I..."

Pan looked up, turning toward Trunks once more. She winced as thoughts of rejection entered her mind. Oh how she could hear it now. Why, why had she confessed? And on the school roof top no less. Pan's face features visibly faltered. How romantic.

"...I didn't know that's how you felt..." Trunks blinked.

Laughing nervously, Pan kicked a rock off the roof, "I'm surprised you didn't notice by now."

"Well...last night was kind of a clue..." Trunks responded and grinned as he seen the faint blush line reappear on Pan's face features.

"And stop looking at me like that!" Pan yelled, glaring at Trunks, then sighing as she was pulled in for a gentle hug. Breathing into his shirt, she sighed once more, "You make me crazy, you know that?"

"That's what I'm here for."

"Among other things," Pan added with a smile. Pulling away from him, she stared into his eyes with a serious look. "...But you never told me if the feelings I share for you are mutual..."

Trunks laughed, "Did you think that they weren't?"

Smiling again, Pan pulled in close to Trunks once more, "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that..."

"Ah! Beautiful!" a sudden voice spoke up, interrupting what would have been a perfect moment.

Grimacing, Pan and Trunks gasped only and quickly turned, only to come face to face with none other than Seiko Origami.

The obtrude director was now making his way toward the two, his camera men in tow and a smile on his face.

"Ah young love, how sweet, how sweet!" He sighed, "How this takes me back to my own youth!"

"It'd be sweeter if you weren't here," Pan muttered bitterly, her fingernails digging deep into the palms of her hands. It took most of Trunks' strength to hold her back from attacking the unguarded man.

"Pan, calm down, it's okay..." Trunks whispered.

"No it's not okay!" she screamed in protest. Breaking free of Trunks' hold she turned toward Seiko who looked not in the least bit alarmed at the sudden outburst. "And just what are you doing up on the rooftop anyway?"

Seiko merely laughed, shaking his head comically at Pan's angry state, "Pan, Pan...we were simply up here admiring the _beauty_ that _is_ Satan City!" Stepping forward, he leaned out toward the ledge of the roof and breathed in the atmosphere deeply. "Simply beautiful."

Pan's face faltered and a frown replaced her look of anger. "And you expect me to believe that?"

"Ye-"

"Wait a minute!" Pan suddenly interrupted, turning her attention from Seiko and his crew back to Trunks. She pointed a finger to his chest and glared up into his slanted blue eyes. "I bet this way all _your_ doing from the start, wasn't it?"

Backing up in protest, Trunks stared at Pan with a look of disbelief, "What are you crazy? I hate them just as much as you do. Besides, why would I want my personal life to be documented on a movie?"

Pan sighed, "Yeah...I guess that's-"

"Actually..." Seiko interrupted.

All attention was back on Seiko as the two teens locked eyes with the shifty director.

"Actually what?" They asked simultaneously.

Seiko answered with a nervous laugh, "Actually we were up here on a count of a certain rumor. Word has it that your parents Pan, were none other than the champions of justice and truth, Saiyaman 1 and 2!"

All at once Pan could feel what was left of her dignity slowly slipping away, "Kami no..."

"So it's true then?" Seiko exclaimed happily.

Trunks bit back a groan. He could swear that if one looked hard enough there were little bundles of zeni popping up in Seiko's eyes.

Groaning, Pan looked back to Seiko, one eyebrow raised, "Why should it matter that they were anyway?"

"Well it would only make sense!" Seiko explained with a grin, "Your parents were Saiyaman, they attended this school, your mother was in a documentary of her own, _you're_ in a documentary of your own, _you_ attend this school, this film _is_ called Orange Star High School - The _Legacy_ _Continues_... Come on Pan, fit the pieces together...!"

Pan's eyes widened, "No! No way! There is _no way_ that you're going to get me to dress up in that hideous costume and run around repeating stuff out of Sailormoon."

"Ah...I'd knew that's what your reaction would be..." Seiko replied, a sly grin on his face.

Trunks raised an eyebrow, "What are you planning?"

The innocent gleam on Seiko's face had returned, the sly look disappearing once more, "Oh nothing really...just that if you _don't_ do the Saiyaman routine, a bit of your _personal_ life just may as well end up on a certain movie..."

"You can't do that!" Pan exclaimed. Oh how dearly she wanted to pounce on the idiot and rip out his brain stem.

But Seiko only smiled, pulling out a piece of paper from his coat jacket and hovering it between the space between Trunks and Pan, "But I _can_. Or do you not remember that contract you signed with me?"

Snatching the paper from his hands, Pan quickly skimmed over the contract, "I don't seem anything about our personal lives being a part of this movie," She stated, glaring back up at Seiko.

Still smiling, Seiko whipped out a pen, pointing it in the direction toward the bottom of the page, "Fine print my friends, fine print."

Leaning over, Trunks peered from over Pan's shoulder to read exactly what the paper said. As soon as the two read it, they gasped, Pan dropping the paper and emitting a deep moan and Trunks hitting himself in the head at his lack of better judgement. Just how had they let such a small thing pass them right by?

_With the following being said, I give my full content and agree to the terms above. Any and all flim containing me can and will be used in the documentary. _

And below that statement, the somewhat sloppy signature of Pan Son painted the bottom line of the contract, underneath the more autiable signature of Trunks Briefs.

It was official. They were ruined.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Well there it is. The next chapter after WAY too long. I'm deeply sorry for this but I hope this chapter makes up for it. It was nine pages long in Microsoft Word and took me an hour to write. -Whew.- I've definetely got some plans for this fic so it should be fun. XP  
Also, thanks a bunch to the people who are continuing to read this fic and have faith in that I will update it someday! (And today was the day!) I _really_ appreciate it when you do that and so thank you. You make writing more enjoyable than it already is. :) 


End file.
